No sabes lo que tienes
by Etnie
Summary: ...hasta que lo pierdes. Bella y Edward eran amigos en la infancia.En la adolescencia,Bella no le confesó sus sentimientos a tiempo y al final Bella tuvo que dejarlos atrás. Pero los dos descubriran que el futuro, a veces, da muchas vueltas.
1. Chapter 1

Hola!

Aquí va algo nuevo.

Os aviso de ante mano que esta historia se compone de capítulos cortos. Y quizás alguno sean un poquillo más largos, pero otros van a ser MUY cortos, tenedlo en mente, y no lo olvidéis.

Mi idea inicial era subirlo de una manera muy distinta, con capítulos formados por varios _mini capítulos_, pero según avance la historia, habrá momentos que quizás resulten complicados de seguir, así que he decidido, junto con mi querida beta Casey87carter, que mejor hacerlo así (Gracias por aguantarme).

Pues nada... espero que os atraiga la idea.

Gracias por leer.

Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, cuya historia y personajes han inspirado este fanfic.

* * *

**No sabes lo que tienes… hasta que lo pierdes.**

**I**

Sus dedos fueron de la bolsa de M&M's a sus labios, introduciendo el dulce lentamente en su boca, volviendo después a la bolsa.

Masticó el caramelo, que crujió en su boca.

Volví a admirar sus dedos largos y delgados de pianista.

—¿Seguro que no quieres?

—No.

—Bueno, como quieras.

Estaba molesto.

—¿Por qué estás tan serio? —Se aclaró la garganta, pero no dijo nada—. ¿Edward?

—Es Tania.

Hice una mueca de disgusto que él no pasó por alto.

Tania era la novia de Edward y era todo lo que yo no era: alta, delgada, rubia, ojos azules, piel perfecta, extrovertida, simpática con todos —menos conmigo—, tenía don de palabra, era popular, le caía bien a todo el mundo —menos a mí y Alice—, sacaba buenas notas, los profesores la adoraban, era presidenta del comité de estudiantes... la lista podía seguir y seguir eternamente.

Yo soy _solo_ Bella.

Edward y yo nos conocíamos de toda la vida, nuestras madres fueron juntas a las clases de preparación al parto cuando estaban embarazadas de mí y Alice.

Mi madre estaba aterrada porque era primeriza y Esme Cullen, después de 2 partos fue el apoyo perfecto para ella.

Ellas siempre pensaron que sería como un cuento perfecto. Salían de cuentas con días de diferencia y las dos esperaban niñas. Estaban convencidas de que seríamos tan amigas como ellas.

Pero según fuimos creciendo las cosas no salieron como nuestras madres pensaban.

A los cinco años Alice era una auténtica princesa vestida de rosa, jugando con muñecas y dando clases de ballet, mientras que yo —a pesar de ser muy torpe— me pasaba el día en chándal jugando en el bosque con Edward y Emmett, fingiendo que éramos aventureros y volviendo a casa llena de barro, con la ropa rota y las piernas llenas de arañazos y moratones.

Así que fuimos Edward y yo, y no Alice, los que tuvimos la amistad que nuestras madres habían soñado.

Fuimos uña y carne hasta que empezamos la secundaria.

En mi fuero interno, los sentimientos de amistad y hermandad que compartía con él evolucionaron, y sí, sonará infantil, ñoño y totalmente típico, pero, me enamoré de él.

Y cometí el error de no decírselo.

Tardé meses en decidirme, dándole vueltas a las palabras, al donde y al cuando, en ese afán que tenemos las chicas de imaginar como nos gustarían que fueran las cosas: perfectas.

Quizás me hubiese rechazado, pero al no decidirme, le perdí.

Aún recuerdo con horror el día en el que me dijo que había besado a Jessica Stanley detrás de las gradas del campo de fútbol.

Tras Jessica, hubo varias _novias_ con los que iba al cine o a tomar pizza, y como iba con ellas, dejó de hacerlo conmigo.

Con ellas compartía besos, y poco más. Pero el año que cumplió los 16 empezó a salir con Tania.

Lloré durante horas cuando me dijo que Tania y él iban en serio, y que nunca se había sentido así con nadie. Para mí, a mis poco agraciados 15 años, los 16 de la ya perfectamente desarrollada Tania, fueron como una losa.

Y la peor parte no era esa, Tania me odiaba, odiaba la relación de amistad que Edward y yo manteníamos —aunque para mí ya no era como antes— a sus ojos, era demasiado cercana.

Incluso la primera y única vez que me dirigió la palabra por voluntad propia, fue en una fiesta en casa de Jessica Stanley, para decirme claramente a la cara que era una zorra y que no quería que me acercara a Edward nunca más.

Pensé que romperían porque evidentemente cuando empecé a evitarle, Edward se dio cuenta y cuando preguntó que ocurría y le conté lo que Tania me había dicho la discusión que tuvieron fue descomunal.

Pero no solo hicieron las paces sino que oí a Edward decir las palabras que nunca hubiese querido oírle decir:

_"Bella, es como mi hermana pequeña, Tania"_.

Desde entonces él y yo nunca hablamos de su relación con Tania, a no ser que sea absolutamente necesario.

Hoy no era una excepción, Edward no iba a decirme que le había hecho Tania para que estuviese enfadado ene se momento. Aunque no hacía falta, porque Alice me lo había dicho esta mañana.

Y una vez más era por mí.

Edward llevaba una semana recogiéndome para ir a clase y luego me volvía a traer a casa porque mi coche se había estropeado y había que cambiar una pieza que Edward prometió comprar y cambiar, pero aún no lo había hecho.

Por las mañanas íbamos con Alice, pero por las tardes volvíamos solos.

Tania le dijo que estaba harta de esta nueva rutina y que por qué no podía llevarme Alice en su coche, y discutieron.

Alice dijo que les oyó desde el salón mientras estaban en el piso de arriba, en el cuarto de Edward, y que las palabras exactas de Tania, gritando fueron: _"Estoy harta de que pases más tiempo con esa mosquita muerta que conmigo"._

Alice me dijo que no pudo oír lo que contestó Edward, porque él no gritaba como ella, pero que menos de medio minuto después Tania se fue de su casa bajando las escaleras de muy mal humor.

Eso en realidad no me consuela en absoluto, se que Edward me defenderá siempre frente a Tania, y su defensa será siempre la misma _"Bella, es como mi hermana."_

Edward suspiró.

—No entiendo por qué no os podéis llevar bien.

—No le gusto.

—Bueno, a ti ella tampoco.

—Es difícil que te caiga bien alguien cuando lo único que te ha dicho a la cara por propia voluntad es _"Eres una zorra."_

—Bella... no empieces— Suspiró pesadamente pasándose los dedos por el pelo.

—Sabes qué es cierto, tengo testigos que te lo confirmaron. Yo en cambio no le he hecho nada para que me odie... ¡Ay, no! —Dramaticé—, espera, claro que lo he hecho... soy tu amiga, ¡Qué fatalidad! —dije ácidamente.

—Mañana sales una hora antes que yo, ¿vas a esperarme?

—_¿Cambiando de tema descaradamente, Edward?_

—No.

—No te voy a esperar.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque Tania no quiere.

—No quiero hablar de Tania contigo, ya lo sabes, terminaré discutiendo contigo también y no estoy de humor, Bella.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, cuya historia y personajes han inspirado este fanfic.

* * *

**No sabes lo que tienes… hasta que lo pierdes.**

**II**

—Mike Newton no deja de mirarte. —Susurró Alice mientras abría el paquete de patatas fritas que estaba sobre la mesa.

—¿Y?

—¿Vas a decirle que no otra vez?

—Sí.

—¡Bella!

—¿Qué?

—No puedes esperar eternamente a que a mi hermano se le abran los ojos.

—No estoy esperando a nadie.

—Bella tienes casi 17 años y nunca, _nunca_, has salido con nadie, ni un beso, ni nada de nada de nada... es...

—Patético... —susurré.

—No… pero... Además a lo mejor si empiezas a salir con chicos, mi hermano se pone celoso y deja a esa imbécil de una vez por todas. Viene hacía aquí.

—¿Quién? —dije levantando la mirada del libro para encontrarme los amables ojos azules de Mike Newton.

Mike no era extremadamente guapo, pero era atractivo y resultón, simpático... y según he oído sabía como tratar a una chica, en _todos_ los sentidos según Jessica, pero no era Edward... y sabía que quizás debería darle una oportunidad pero no me atrevía.

—¡Hola, Bella! —dijo con más entusiasmo del que quizás debía.

—Hola... —contesté yo con menos entusiasmo del que debía.

—¿Vas a la fiesta de Eric hoy?

—¿Qué fiesta?

—Claro que va a ir —interrumpió Alice.

—¡Oh! Quizás podría... no sé... —Mike se pasó la mano por el pelo nerviosamente, gesto que me recordó inevitablemente a Edward— recogerte en tu casa a las 8, he oído que tienes el coche estropeado.

—Bueno, creo que... —empecé a decir pero Alice volvió a interrumpirme.

—Eso es genial, Mike, porque Jasper y yo vamos a recoger a Angela y Ben, y no vamos a entrar todos en el coche. Nos podemos ver allí.

—Genial, ¡pues te veo esta noche, Bella!

—Esto... —Mike ya se estaba marchando— ¡Alice!

—¿Qué?

—Te has parado a pensar que a lo mejor no quiero ir a esa fiesta... ¡Joder!

—Bella, venga...

—Mike, ¡Espera! —empecé a caminar detrás de él hasta que le alcancé.

—¿Si...? —la cara de Mike me decía que ya sabía lo que iba a ocurrir. La decepción se veía en su rostro.

—Mike lo siento, pero yo no iba a ir a la fiesta, no sé que mosca le ha picado a Alice, de verdad, quizás en otra ocasión.

Mike asintió y se marchó cabizbajo.

—¿Cuantas veces crees que aguantará que le _rompas_ el corazón?

Dijo Alice cuando volví a sentarme a su lado.

**

* * *

Cortito... no olvideís que os avisé. ;Þ**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, cuya historia y personajes han inspirado este fanfic.

* * *

**No sabes lo que tienes… hasta que lo pierdes.**

**III**

Edward apareció en mi casa a media tarde con la dichosa pieza para el coche.

—¿No vas a la fiesta luego? Alice estaba probándose _todo_ su armario.

—¿Tú vas?

—Sí, me pasaré después de cenar.

—No sé... a lo mejor me acerco un rato.

—¿Puedes pasarme la llave inglesa?

—Claro —la cogí de la caja de herramientas y me acerqué al coche.

—¿Quieres que venga a por ti?

—Edward, no creo que Tania...

—Tania, va a ir a Port Angeles con sus amigas— me cortó tajante.

—Así que soy el plan B.

—¿Qué? —se echó a reír— claro que no, Bella, pensé que ya que íbamos a ir los dos, podías ahórrate la gasolina.

—Me he ahorrado la gasolina de toda esta semana, y tú has gastado más.

—Bueno, entonces ven tú a por mi —dijo guiñándome un ojo.

—Vale.

—Te importa que vayamos a tomar algo antes.

—No, ¿Dónde quieres ir? —la perspectiva de hacer algo con Edward que hacía varios meses que no hacía con él me entusiasmaba.

—Podríamos comprar unas hamburguesas e ir al prado.

—¿Al prado? ¿De noche?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, cuya historia y personajes han inspirado este fanfic.

* * *

**No sabes lo que tienes… hasta que lo pierdes.**

**IV**

Después de comprar dos hamburguesas con queso, tres raciones de patatas, dos coca-colas, una Light y otra normal y dos porciones de Brownies, conduje hasta donde el camino lo permitía y después continuamos a pie hasta el prado.

Esperé mientras Edward colocaba la manta en el suelo y después nos sentamos uno frente al otro.

Habíamos cogido una pequeña lámpara de gas del garaje de los Cullen y que teñía el ambiente un aire romántico.

Empecé a sacar las cosas de las bolsas organizando nuestro pequeño picnic, mientras Edward estaba sentado mirando su regazo. Algo le preocupaba.

—¿Qué pasa?

Edward alzó los ojos hasta que se encontaron con los míos. La mirada que había en ellos me dejó helada, había miedo y preocupación en ellos.

—¿Qué pasa? —insistí, la preocupación era más que palpable en mi voz entonces.

—Tania... —empezó, con la voz ronca y entrecortada, lo cual me preocupó aun más— Ella... —cerró los ojos con fuerza y cogió aire—. Mierda... —susurró.

—Edward, ¿qué pasa?

—Está embarazada.

Todo se quedó congelado.

El tiempo.

El prado.

Edward.

Yo.

—¿Qué?... ¿Como?... Edward... —susurré. El mundo entero y el universo se me echó sobre los hombros, no podía ni imaginar como se sentía él.

—Eso no es lo peor, lo ha hecho... a drede.

—¡Qué!

—Dejó de tomar la píldora y no me lo dijo. Yo... —suspiró— Bueno iba a romper con ella, Bella. Estaba harto de sus... caprichos y sus onterías. Dijo que lo presentía, y qué no podía vivir sin mí... y por eso lo ha hecho.

—No puede hacerte esto Edward, no es justo.

—La vida no lo es.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Ella quiere tenerlo.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Qué más da lo que yo quiera? Sí quiere tenerlo no puedo impedírselo

—Pero se quedó embarazada aposta, tú mismo lo has dicho.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo dejarla tirada, yo no soy esa clase de tío, Bella.

—¡Y precisamente por eso lo ha hecho, Edward, porque sabe que _no eres_ esa clase de tío! —le grite.

Edward me miró, estaba enfadado.

—¡No me grites! ¡Ya tuve suficientes gritos por hoy! —me gritó él a mi.

—Es una... —le miré. Estaba destrozado. Y no pude seguir. En el fondo, la quiere, ha sido su novia durante casi tres años.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me lancé a su cuello y le abracé con fuerza. Edward me rodeó con sus brazos—. Te quiero... —susurré.

—Y yo a ti. —Esas palabras hacían que me doliese el corazón, porque eran las mismas palabras, pero eran dos formas de querer tan distintas...

Suspiré. Probablemente no era ni el momento, ni el lugar, pero lo haría.

—No... —dije separándome, dejando mis manos sobre su nuca—. Te quiero, Edward.

Edward observó mi cara y yo la suya. Fui capaz de darme cuenta del momento exacto en el que hizo la conexión real de lo que significaban mis palabras con mis sentimientos.

—Bella, no... —empezó a decir mientras puso sus manos sobre las mías intentando que le soltara.

—Sí, Edward, yo...

—No hagas esto, Bella. No _te_ hagas esto. No _nos _hagas esto, por favor, ahora no —no me di cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que él limpió con sus pulgares las lágrimas de mis mejillas.

En un movimiento rápido junté mis labios con los suyos. Los presioné con fuerza.

Sus manos agarraron mi cara y me separó unos milímetros. Su cálido aliento bañó mis labios, mientras nos mirábamos fijamente.

—Bella, no —dijo soltándose y apartándose. Me quedé quieta de rodillas sobre la manta, mientras él recogía las cosas que había a nuestro alrededor.

—¿Por qué? —susurré.

—Bella, escucha... —dijo mientras se ponía en pie—. Te quiero, pero me temo que no de esa manera. Eres... Bella, tú eres como...

—Tu hermana pequeña... —susurré lentamente.

Tania consiguió esa noche todo lo que quería: a Edward y que yo saliera del mapa.

Porque cuando le dije adiós esa noche, al bajar del coche unos minutos después, en su casa, ese adiós era de verdad.

Ese mismo domingo, después de un largo sábado discutiendo con mis padres, me marché a casa de mis abuelos en Boston.

Él se quedó con Tania. Fue a la universidad de Seattle, tuvieron el bebé, se casó con ella y alquilaron un piso en Seattle, según lo que me contó mi madre.

Yo, un año después acabé el instituto y fui a Universidad lo más lejos de Seattle que pude.

* * *

_¡Oh, vamos! Ya me conocéis soy una adicta al drama... aunque prometo que no os voy a hacer sufrir tanto con está... seré buena ;P_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, cuya historia y personajes han inspirado este fanfic.

* * *

**No sabes lo que tienes… hasta que lo pierdes.**

**V**

**5 Años Después**

—¡Bella! —gritó Jane desde la sala de estar del piso que compartía con ella y dos chicas más, en Nueva York.

—¿Qué? —dije asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.

—¡Teléfono! ¡Para ti! ¡Una tal... ¿Como has dicho que te llamabas? Alice... Alice Cullen.

Mi corazón se saltó un latido o dos.

Hacía 5 años que no hablaba con ella, todo lo que sabía de los Cullen lo sabía por mis padres, pero no había vuelto a verles desde que me marché de Forks a Boston.

Cogí el auricular mientras Jane no dejaba de mirar la TV. No pareció darle importancía a la llamada.

Me aparté todo lo que el cable del teléfono dio desí y me encerré en el hall de entrada, bloqueando el sonido de la televisión.

—¿Sí? - susurré con miedo y... casi vergüenza.

—¿Bella? Soy Alice —Su voz sonaba exactamente igual, estaba alegre, aunque se notaba que estaba nerviosa.

—Hola... ¿Qué... qué tal?

—¡Bien! ¿Y tú?

—Bien... —Nos quedamos las dos calladas. Hasta que Alice suspiró.

—Pensé que esto sería más fácil. Bueno… en fin, te llamaba porque... Jasper y yo nos vamos a casar y...

—¿En serio? —sabía que Alice y Jasper se habían ido a vivir juntos hacía unos 3 años, pero esto aún así me pillaba un poco por sorpresa, no era capaz de imaginar al Jasper que recordaba pidiéndole a Alice que se casara con él.

—¡Sí!

—No me creo que mi madre no me lo haya contado... —susurré para mí.

—Bueno, yo le dije que te lo quería decir yo, pero lo he ido dejando y..., bueno en realidad, te llamaba porque me gustaría que fueras... bueno ya sabes, una de mis damas de honor.

—_¿Yo?_ —¿Por qué querría Alice que yo, que corté una relación de amistad de 17 años tajantemente el día que me subí al avión y dejé mi vida atrás, fuera su dama de honor.

—Sería genial, me haría muchísima ilusión —dijo Alice en su tono jovial que no había cambiado en absoluto en todo este tiempo.

—Alice, yo...

—Tu madre ya me ha dicho que casi seguro que puedes venir, porque bueno, la boda es dentro de 3 meses, así que tienes tiempo para organizarte: Sé que estás escribiendo mucho y que te van a publicar un libro, enhorabuena por cierto, pero solo serán un par de días. Me hubiese gustado que me ayudarás a prepararlo todo, como decíamos cuando éramos pequeñas, pero entiendo perfectamente que, bueno, estas muy liada con tu libro, y Rose, la mujer de Emmett, me está ayudando y la verdad es que... —Alice paró a tomar aire— Bella, de verdad, a Jasper y a mí nos haría muy, _muy_ felices que pudieras venir, y a mi que seas una de mis damas de honor —Alice hablaba y hablaba, mientras por mi mente pasaba el recuerdo de la carta que le envié a Emmett hacía 3 años, cuando recibí su invitación de boda, disculpándome por no poder asistir.

Mi madre se enfadó muchísimo, porque aquella vez puse de excusa los estudios y los exámenes, pero Emmett se casó en mitad del semestre durante las vacaciones de primavera, así que en realidad podría haber ido perfectamente.

Estoy segura de que Alice ha decidido decírmelo en persona, bueno por teléfono, porque sabe que no seré capaz de decirle que no _a la cara._

—Alice, me halaga... pero... no sé si podré...

—¡Ni hablar! Bella, no puedes hacerme esto. Durante años hablamos de este momento, ¿es qué _ya_ _no_ te acuerdas? Tú serías mi dama de honor, y yo la tuya, por favor...

—Alice... —_¡Dios!_ estos cinco años empiezan a pesar muchísimo...

—¿Es por Edward y Tania? —Cerré los ojos con fuerza al oír sus nombres— Bueno vas a ser la primera en saberlo fuera de nuestra familia así que espero que no digas nada a nadie, ni a tu madre. Llevan casi un año separados y se van a divorciar, no tienes que preocuparte por Tania, porque no va a venir a la boda.

No sabía que decir.

No me lo esperaba, las últimas noticias que tuve de Edward eran que él y Tania iban a tener otro hijo y que todo les iba muy bien.

—¿Y los niños? —susurré...

—¿Niños? Solo tienen a Sean. ¿No te lo dijo tu madre? bueno Tania tuvo un aborto cuando se quedó embarazada la última vez. A partir de aquello no han conseguido... bueno yo creo que... no creo que deba ser yo quien te cuente todo esto, ¿sabes? —No dije nada—. ¿Vendrás?

—Tengo que hablarlo con mi editora.

—Solo es un fin de semana.

—Lo sé, pero... es que mi libro casi está terminado y si todo va bien estará a la venta en 2 meses, así que dentro de 3 no sé si...

—Ya... —suspiró claramente decepcionada.

—Lo intentaré, de verdad.

—¿Podríamos vernos antes de todas formas?

—¿Qué?

—Bueno hace 5 años que no nos vemos Bella. Voy a ir a Nueva York dentro de tres semanas, una amiga mía de la universidad me está ayudando con el diseño de mi vestido y trabaja en una tienda en Nueva York donde tienen telas exquisitas y voy a ir a verlas. Y tengo que verte… para tu vestido, tu madre dice que estas igual, pero yo no estoy igual así que no creo que tú lo estés.

—Bueno, claro... llámame... cuando quieras quedar.

—¡Genial! Entonces... no es un del todo, ¿verdad? ¿Lo de ser mi dama de honor?

—Lo intentaré, de verdad.

—Gracias.

Cuando colgué, no pude evitar sonreír. Alice estaba igual que siempre, al menos, por teléfono.


	6. Chapter 6

_Id a darle las gracias a Cullen Vigo, porque su review ha conseguido enternecer mi oscuro corazón ;Þ_

Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, cuya historia y personajes han inspirado este fanfic.

* * *

**No sabes lo que tienes… hasta que lo pierdes.**

VI

Alice tuvo que cancelar su viaje a Nueva York en el último momento, pero mes y medio después y coincidiendo con Acción de Gracias, después de 5 años, en lugar de que mis padres atravesaran el país para pasar la fiesta en Boston, mis abuelos y yo fuimos a Seattle.

Así que quedamos a comer en Forks en lugar de en Nueva York.

Cuando llegué al restaurante estaba tan nerviosa que pensé que me iba a desmayar.

Alice ya estaba allí y cuando me acerqué fue como si me presintiera porque levantó la vista de la carta en ese preciso instante.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja y se levantó abrazándome con fuerza.

—¡Oh Dios mío! —susurró a punto de llorar. Incluso yo pude notar las lágrimas formándose en mis ojos.

Se separó sin soltarme y me miró de arriba a abajo.

—¡Estás increíble, Bella!

—¡Tú también! —Y era cierto, Alice, radiaba felicidad y lucía un avanzado embarazo.

—¿También le dijiste a mi madre que no me contara esto?

—¡Sí! —dijo entre risas mientras se sentaba.

—¿De cuanto estás?

—De 5 meses, por eso no puede ir a Nueva York, pensé que podría, pero mi padre no me dejó, ya sabes lo insoportable que es cuando se pone en plan _súper_ médico.

—Vas a estar...

—¡Enorme! Si lo sé, pero cuando decidimos casarnos no estaba embarazada... y bueno, ¿sabes qué? ¡Me da igual!

—Ya, veo... —dije riéndome.

Pasamos un par de horas muy agradables, era como si de repente no hubiese pasado el tiempo.

Pero con los postres Alice se puso algo _seria._

—Bueno, no le pregunté a tu madre... ¿tengo qué tener en cuenta a _Bella + acompañante_, para la cena?— Alice marcó el acompañante con unas comillas y una sonirsa pícara en la cara.

—No... _Solo_ Bella_.— _contesté haciendo lo mismo con los dedos.

_—_Puedes traer a quién quieras...

—Alice, si quieres preguntarme si salgo con alguien puedes hacerlo directamente.

—¿Y bien?

—No.

—Tu madre dijo...

—Ya no.

—¿Lo siento?

Me eché a reír.

—Alice, rompí con James hace más de un año, no sientas nada. De todas formas ahora mismo estoy muy liada, no tengo tiempo para esas cosas.

—¿Cómo va el libro? ¿Ya esta a punto de salir a la venta?

—No, se ha retrasado la publicación.

—Oh..., pero... ¿vendrás...?

—Sí, sí, Alice, tendría que ser que decidieran publicarlo ese mismo día, y mi editora ya sabe cuando es tú boda, y los días qué me he cogido para venir aquí.

—¿Y acabarás la carrera?

—Si, claro... acabaré la carrera, en algún momento, no me quedan muchas asignaturas de todas formas.

—Tengo ganas de leer tu libro —dijo Alice sonriendo entusiasmada.

—Pues yo no quiero que lo lea nadie que conozco —dije riéndome.

Ella también se echó a reír.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, cuya historia y personajes han inspirado este fanfic.

* * *

**No sabes lo que tienes… hasta que lo pierdes.**

**VII**

Estoy nerviosa.

Volver hablar con Alice fue como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo.

Con Emmett, fue raro, aunque tampoco demasiado. Su mujer es encantadora y creo que eso ayudó bastante.

Reencontrarme con mis amigos de toda la vida, fue... interesante a muchos niveles.

Pero como sería con él...

—No puedo —susurré.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron Angela y Jessica mientras nos bajábamos del coche.

—Nada... cosas mías.

La música del bar era estridente.

Alice y Jasper habían decidido hacer una fiesta con todos sus amigos dos días antes de la boda, así que allí estábamos.

Le busqué, pero no estaba todavía.

Jessica preguntó por él, y Emmett nos dijo que vendría un poco más tarde, así que me dispuse a intentar disfrutar de la fiesta mientras tanto.

Perdí la noción del tiempo, y entonces fue cuando le vi.

Él no me vio a mí... al menos eso creo.

Saludaba a la gente y yo me las apañé para _esconderme _en un rincón oscuro.

Estaba tan cambiado y a la vez estaba exactamente igual.

Durante unos largos 20 minutos permanecí en la penumbra sin que nadie se percatara de mi ausencia, observándole.

Llego un momento en que las dos cervezas que me había tomado empezaron a hacer efecto e irremediablemente tuve que ir al baño. Obviamente cuando no quieres que algo pase, al final pasa, así que cuando salí del baño me choqué de pleno con alguien y todo el contenido de su copa me cayó encima.

_No puedo creer que después de todo este tiempo siga usando la misma colonia._

Miré a mi vestido horrorizada, era amarillo y con el contenido del vaso derramado sobre mi pecho la tela se transparentaba. Crucé los brazos a toda velocidad sobre mi pecho, tapando como pude la evidencia de que no llevaba sujetador.

Y le miré.

Y ahí estaban sus ojos, de ese intenso color verde, resplandeciendo.

Estaba sorprendido y... acalorado.

—¿Bella?

—Mierda... —susurré y salí corriendo en busca de algo con que taparme.

—¡Bella, lo siento, no te he visto! Yo... Espera deja que te ayude.

Él seguía disculpándose mientras me seguía por el bar.

Cuando llegué a donde todas las chicas habíamos dejado las cosas, tapé todo lo que pude con un brazo, cosa que fue fácil porque tampoco había mucho que tapar, mientras revolvía con la otra mano los abrigos y chaquetas buscando mi chaqueta o mi abrigo.

Finalmente mi chaqueta apareció y me la puse, abrochando los botones tan rápido como pude.

—Lo siento —insistió Edward, aunque aún me miraba como si hubiese visto una aparición.

—¿Qué? —pregunté.

—No sabía que... mi hermana no me dijo...

—¿No te dijo que venía a su boda?

—Si claro, pero no sabía que ya estuvieses aquí, me habían dicho que estabas muy ocupada con… —Edward miró a mi vestido y después volvió a mirarme a la cara—. Lo siento, de verdad, espero que la mancha salga.

Miré mi vestido de nuevo. La chaqueta que era de la misma tela y color que el vestido y empezaba a calar la humedad.

—Joder... —susurré.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada... —dije mientras buscaba mi abrigo, pero con la poca luz que había todos los abrigos me parecían iguales.

—Espera... toma.

Miré a Edward de reojo. Se estaba quitando la chaqueta.

—No, tranquilo, solo necesito encontrar... —Edward la colocó sobre mis hombros.

—¿Qué menos? Es culpa mía. —Se dio la vuelta entonces— Haz lo que tengas que hacer yo evitaré que la gente se acerque.

Sonreí mientras metía los brazos por las mangas y la abrochaba. Me estaba grande, pero al menos cubría mi pecho de tal forma que no se trasparentaban mis pezones. Aunque seguía siendo más que evidente la ausencia del sujetador. En fin...

—Ya... —dije mientras estiraba la tela del vestido lo mejor que podía bajo la americana.

Y cuando Edward se giró me dedicó una sonrisa.

—Hola —dijo.

—Hola —contesté entre risas, contenta, al menos todo el _accidente_ había quitado la tensión.

—Lo siento, en serio, no te he visto, me he girado y de repente...

—Ya, ya no hace falta que me lo recuerdes. Te voy a acabar mojando la chaqueta, espero que tengas un abrigo para después...

—Da igual —dijo encogiendo los hombros.

* * *

_Y no, no voy a hacer los capítulos más largos... ya lo he dicho, esta formada por capítulos cortos._


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, cuya historia y personajes han inspirado este fanfic.

* * *

**No sabes lo que tienes… hasta que lo pierdes.**

**VIII**

—Bueno... —suspiró— ¿Sabes? Estás igual —susurró apoyando la espalda en la pared del fondo del bar, aquí la música estaba atenuada por una pared.

Después de hablar durante casi una hora con la música a todo volumen a nuestro alrededor, Edward me guió hasta aquí.

—Tú también... bueno... estas distinto pero... no sé —dije encogiendo los hombros. Él sonrió.

—Ya... ha sido un año muy largo.

—Lo siento... Tania y tú. Alice me lo dijo... —Edward miraba al suelo.

—Bueno ahora estamos... mejor —suspiró—. Es mejor así...

—¿Qué pasa? —Edward me miró a los ojos, no quería hablar de eso—. Perdón... no es asunto mío, lo siento.

—Bella... entiéndelo... esto es raro. Tú, yo, Tania... no es una buena combinación. Nunca lo fue.

—Lo siento.

—Hablemos de otra cosa... tu libro, por ejemplo —sonrió ligeramente, claramente orgulloso, no pude evitar sonreír—. Mi madre me dijo que te iban a publicar pronto.

—Si... bueno, se está retrasando.

—¿Y eso?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Mi editora y el publicista de la editorial no se ponen de acuerdo en algunas cosas. Ni siquiera tengo portada aún. La editorial quiere hacer cambios, pero mi editora, Kate, y yo no... Es complicado.

—Ya veo... recuerdo que me encantaban aquellos cuentos cortos que escribías... ¿es parecido?

—No... Es ficción pero más _real_ que aquellos cuentos de hadas.

Edward me puso un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, como hacía cuando eramos pequeños.

Me ruboricé.

Él también.

—¿Con quién vas a la boda? —preguntó mirando sus dedos mientras los alejaba de mi cara.

—Sola...

—¿Quieres...?

—Si.

Él sonrió.

* * *

_Y voy a subir otro en un ratillo... porque ayer se me olvidó ;P_

_Y porque, vale, este capítulo en concreto es extra corto._


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, cuya historia y personajes han inspirado este fanfic.

* * *

**No sabes lo que tienes… hasta que lo pierdes.**

**IX**

**3 meses después**

Después de la boda yo volví a Nueva York, pero mantuve el contacto con Alice y con Edward.

Con Alice era más presente día a día. Nos llamábamos y nos mandábamos mensajes y mails casi a diario.

Con Edward fue más lento.

Nos mandábamos mails de vez en cuando, respetando siempre los turnos, salvo en un par de ocasiones.

Es curioso como a veces no hacía falta hablar las cosas al detalle.

Él nunca me pidió explicaciones por mi repentina huída 5 años atrás, y yo le di espacio en todo lo relacionado a su fallido matrimonio y sus actuales trámites de divorcio.

Releí las líneas finales de su último mail una vez más, sonriendo.

_"Deberías saber que tú madre le ha enviado el enlace del video con la entrevista que te hicieron a TODO el mundo por aquí._

_¿Has cambiado de opinión?_

_Edward"_

Suspiré y empecé a escribir.

"Edward,

_NO _he cambiado de opinión. Es un libro _para "niñas"_. No te va a gustar.

Y me va a resultar embarazoso. Ya tengo suficiente con saber que has visto la entrevista, gracias por avisarme, por cierto, tendré que hablar con mi madre.

Mi editora quiere que vaya a firmar libros a Seattle la semana que viene, el jueves y el viernes. Volveré el domingo.

Ya hicimos una firma aquí y no vino mucha gente (firme diez libros en 2 horas...) pero según ella al ser Seattle _mi_ ciudad tendrá más éxito. Ya le expliqué que no soy de Seattle... pero bueno tampoco quiero ir a firma libros a Forks.

Te llamaré, quizás... ¿podríamos cenar?

Besos

Bella"

Le di a enviar y empecé a leer el resto de correos que tenía pendientes. Pocos minutos después recibí su respuesta.

_"¿Sabes?_

_Siempre podré leerlo y no decírtelo, no te enterarías, je je je, incluso podría haberlo hecho ya._

_El fin de semana que viene me toca quedarme con Sean. Dime que día te viene mejor, para avisar a la niñera, ¿OK?_

_Edward"_

_ **1 semana después**_

Edward conducía muy serio.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Que...? Oh... nada —_ ¿realmente piensa que no me doy cuenta?_

_—_Edward... ¿es por Sean? Deberías estar con él ahora, lo siento.

—No, no es eso... Bella, no te preocupes, ¿vale? No le des importancia.

Cuando aparcamos al lado del restaurante Edward se quedo quieto.

—Sean... —suspiró— le dijo a Tania lo de hoy. Ella llamó, estaba sorprendida, ¿sabes? No sé, tenía curiosidad.

—¿Le dijiste que habías quedado conmigo?

—Sí.

—¿Se enfadó? Edward no quiero que pueda usar esto contra ti, no me lo perdonaría.

—No, no se enfadó, Bella... se sorprendió. Y no va a usar nada contra mí. Si alguien puede usar algo contra ella soy yo. Ella... y Tyler, Sean les vio...

—¡No!... Dios... —susurre.

—Bueno no creo que les viera, ya sabes, en pleno acto, pero Sean me dijo que Tyler dormía en _mi_ cama con su madre.

—¿Tyler?... ¿Tyler Crowley?

—Si, ya ves… —dijo soltando una carcajada—. No me hizo mucha gracia oír eso, ¿sabes? Tania se defiende diciendo que solo dormían y que no me preocupe. Pero... tú y yo solo vamos a cenar.

—Si, claro.

Le oí murmurar para si _Tyler Crowley _ mientras salía del coche y caminaba hacía mi.

La cena fue tranquila, hablamos de mi firma de libros y de las preguntas que me hacían mis lectores.

—Lo has leído.

—No, ya te dije que no.

—Edward, lo que acabas de decir... lo leíste.

—Vale... leí unos 7 capítulos.

Sentí como todo mi cuerpo se ruborizaba.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Bien qué?

—¿Qué tal?

—Bueno, no es la historia que yo esperaba, pero es cierto que engancha un poco.

—No me mientas...

—No lo hago. Lo que leí me gusó, quizás no es mi lectura ideal, pero... me sorprendió al leerlo.

Sonreí.

—No lo acabes...

—Ya veremos —contestó quiñandome un ojo. Mientras puso su mano sobre la mía y la estrechó con fuerza.

* * *

_Bueno y aquí esta el siguiente._

_Siento la tardanza._


	10. Chapter 10

Quiero aclarar un par de puntos, porque a lo mejor no han quedado claros.

1. Tania, no engañó a Edward con Tyler, ¿ok? Ella y Edward llevaban ya un año viviendo separados y en tramites de divorcio. Tania esta con Tyler ahora, si, Edward en el momento de su re-encuentro con Bella no estaba con nadie, pero eso no implica que no se viera con alguien durante ese año. No es relevante para la historia, con lo que no he tocado el tema.

2. Bella y Edward no hablan de lo que paso cinco años antes, por miedo a perder lo que tenían de nuevo, la "tensión" que hay entre ellos se debe a ese hecho. Al fin de cuentas Bella reveló sus sentimientos a Edward y no eran correspondidos entonces, ella teme que aun siguen sin ser correspondidos y él teme que ahora que se puede permitir esos sentimientos no sean correspondidos. Si, sería muy fácil hablarlo y ya, pero son Edward y Bella, y son una versión escrita por mí, los que me leeís de nuevas ya os iréis acotumbrando, yo soy así... me mola el drama, mogollón xD.

Si hay más dudas preguntad... no os corteís.

Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, cuya historia y personajes han inspirado este fanfic.

* * *

**No sabes lo que tienes… hasta que lo pierdes.**

**X**

**1 mes después**

—¿Cuando podrás volver?

—No lo sé... no creo que la editorial piense que sea necesario promocionar tanto el libro en Seattle —dije colocando correctamente mi bolso sobre mi hombro.

—¿Quieres que vaya yo?

—¿Y las clases, las prácticas, y...?

Y entonces me besó.

Me besó como siempre había soñado que me besaría, como siempre había deseado que lo hiciera.

Dejé caer el bolso al suelo mientras rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos poniéndome de puntillas.

Nos separamos jadeando.

Él apoyó su frente contra la mía respirando pesadamente apretándome fuertemente contra él.

—Bella... coge otro vuelo... por favor. —no pude evitar reírme.

—Dos semanas, tres como mucho. Quizás pueda conseguir algo en Oregón... — besé fugazmente su mejilla— o en Canadá... —y la otra mejilla— California... —los labios— y pasar por aquí en el trayecto de vuelta. Sonreí.

Edward volvió a besarme, con delicadeza esta vez, mientras la megafonía anunciaba que mi vuelo iba a empezar a embarcar.

* * *

_*Etnie corre a esconderse porque este capítulo es demasiado corto...*_

_Pero seguro que os ha encantado._

_PD. A lo mejor subo el siguiente luego... _


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, cuya historia y personajes han inspirado este fanfic._

* * *

**No sabes lo que tienes… hasta que lo pierdes.**

**XI**

**5 semanas después**

—¿Deberíamos parar? —suspiré entre jadeos mientras Edward besaba mi cuello sentados en el sofá de su apartamento.

Después de 4 meses y 5 visitas más a Seattle Edward y yo habíamos "formalizado" nuestra relación públicamente esta noche cenando en casa de Alice y Jasper.

Una cena a la que habían asistido Emmett y Rose, y también Esme y Carlisle.

A mis padres íbamos a verles el domingo. Mi madre lo sabía, estaba encantada, Charlie lo sospechaba, y sé que aunque se pondrá en plan padrazo, prefiere que sea Edward a cualquier otro.

—Shhh —dijo mientras continuaba con los besos por mi cuello y mi clavícula, separando el tirante de mi vestido para destapar más piel.

—¿Y si se despierta?

—No se va a despertar —dijo volviendo a besar mis labios de nuevo.

—Pero... ¿Y si se despierta? —Edward volvió a besar mi cuello, mordiéndolo ligeramente— ¡No! No, no, no —dije separandome bruscamente, Edward tengo una entrevista mañana con el Seattle Times, ni se te ocurra hacerme una marca.

—Prometo no dejarte ni una marca... —sus ojos estaban tan llenos de deseo que hipnotizaban.

—¿Papá? —la voz de Sean estaba lo suficiente lejos como para que nos diera tiempo a separarnos. Incluso Edward pudo llegar a la puerta del salón antes que él y le vi desaparecer por el pasillo.

Unos diez minutos Edward sentó de nuevo a mi lado.

—Tal vez debería irme ya...

—No, quédate, por favor.

—Ya lo hemos hablado... y a Tania no le gustará si se entera...

—Claro... Tania... ella puede tener a Tyler en _mi_ casa, y hacer lo que le de la gana con _mi _hijo en la habitación de al lado, pero yo no. Bella deja de pensar a mi ex-mujer, ¿vale?

—¿_Tu_ casa?

—Si, aún pago el alquiler.

—¿Le estas pagando el alquiler?

—Se lo estoy pagando a mi hijo —suspiró—. Quédate.

—No...

—¿Dame un buen motivo? Y no menciones a Tania... por favor.

—No estoy lista todavía, Edward.

—¿Exactamente para qué no estás lista?

—Para el siguiente paso... no quiero perderte ahora.

* * *

_:P_

_Voy a subir un par, que estos días no he podido._


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, cuya historia y personajes han inspirado este fanfic._

* * *

**No sabes lo que tienes… hasta que lo pierdes.**

**XII**

Sean me mostró una sonrisa, medio desdentada mientras colocaba el libro sobre la mesa para que lo firmase.

—¡Sean! Ven... —le indiqué que bordease la mesa mientras buscaba a su padre entre la gente, que esperaba pacientemente en la fila para que firmase su libro. Le rodeé con los brazos justo en el momento que encontré a Alice sonriéndome desde un rincón de la librería con la pequeña May entre sus brazos.

No podía creer que después de que tardarán casi 2 años en publicarme el primer libro, el segundo estuvierese en el mercado 6 meses después, pero así era. EL éxito había sido considerable, mucho más del que la editorial esperaba. Mucho más del que yo había podido imaginar.

Después de decirle a Sean que le dijese a su tía que me esperaran en la sección infantil continué firmando hasta que la línea de personas se terminó, casi 3 horas después.

Me despedí de mi agente y el representante de la editorial en Seattle. Juraría que había algo entre ellos dos por las miradas y las risas.

Insistieron en reservarme habitación una vez más y volviéndome hacia ellos les aseguré otra vez más que no necesitaba una suite en un hotel.

Y cuando me di la vuelta para marcharme, ahí estaba.

Tenia mi libro entre las manos y lo esta leyendo, a pesar de que le pedí que no lo hiciera.

—¡Hola! —dije apoyándome en su brazo para ponerme de puntillas y besarle en la mejilla.

—¿Estás segura de que esté libro es adecuado para _jovencitas_? Llevo dos capítulos y la tensión sexual es demasiado obvia.

—A lo mejor es demasiado obvia para ti —le contesté mientras giraba su cara hacía mi para besarle en los labios mientras le cerraba el libro—. No lo leas.

—Ya leí el primero.

—Te dije que no lo hicieras.

—Me gusto.

—No te creo.

—Me estás llamando mentiroso.

—No... Solo quieres tener suerte esta noche —le guiñé un ojo mientras me ponía el abrigo.

Él me miró unos segundos, procesando lo que acaba de decir, después sonrió.

**

* * *

**

_[...]_

Había mantenido a Edward a raja tabla hasta ahora, no es que no quiera acostarme con él, mis fantasías adolescentes son demasiado vividas, de ahí la tensión sexual plasmada en el libro desde el primer capítulo, pero tenía miedo de que una vez demos ese paso la magia se pierda.

Según Alice, mis miedos no tenían fundamento alguno, y sabía que tenía razón, pero no podía evitarlo.

Alice mira rápidamente por la puerta de la cocina hacia su salón donde Jasper y Edward le gritaban a los jugadores de un partido de fútbol americano, mientras que Sean imita a su padre y a su tío más pendiente de lo que hacían ellos que de la misma pantalla.

—Piénsalo fríamente, ¿te arrepientes de no haberle esperado? ¿Preferirías haberlo hecho y llegar a ese momento y decirle que sigues siendo virgen?

—No lo sé, hubiese sido... especial.

—Bella, será especial.

—No quiero decepcionarle.

—No creo que mi hermano espere nada, quiero decir, él te quiere, no creo que este pensando en que debería haber sido el primero.

—Pero yo si.

—¿Tan horrible fue tu primera vez?

—No... no lo fue —me encogí de hombros.

Alice me miró, en su cara podía ver sus dudas.

Suspiré.

—Se llamaba Demetri, iba a clase conmigo en el instituto de Boston, cuando llegué enseguida mostró interés por mí y le dejé... _cortejarme,_ por así decirlo. En menos de 3 meses, ya me había rendido a todos sus encantos.

—¿Todos?

—Mmmhmm... Demetri, siempre fue cariñoso y muy atento, llegué a quererle mucho. Salimos lo que quedaba de ese curso y el siguiente, incluso los primeros meses del primer año de universidad.

—¿Que pasó?

—Su familia era rusa, y su abuelo enfermó. Fue a Rusia unos meses y cuando volvió las cosas ya no eran lo mismo y lo dejamos. Aun somos amigos, y en plan bien, no de esa forma de "si somos amigos pero es incómodo verte"

Estuvimos en silencio durante unos cuantos minutos terminando de organizar la cena.

—¿Lo habéis hablado?

—En realidad... no. En el momento de la verdad, le he dicho que no y él... creo que simplemente me está dejando llevar las riendas.

—Hablaló con él.

—Si lo haré.

_[...]_

Esa noche, le abrí mi corazón a Edward, dejando al descubierto mis miedos y mis preocupaciones. Y él como siempre me escuchó.


	13. Chapter 13

_Bueno... lo primero, voy a agradecer a Casey87carter, porque creo que aun no lo he hecho, en este fic, y aunque estoy añadiendo cosillas y cambiando otras que ella no ha "beteado", si que le dio un repaso a gran parte de todo esto en su momento._

_Algunos comentarios, tras leer los reviews..._

_-Tania: Bella tiene tan presente a Tania, porque le aterra perder a Edward de nuevo. No teme que él vuelva con ella, para ella es muy obvió que no ocurrirá. Pero si teme que por culpa de Tania, Edward se vea forzado a elegir entre ella y su hijo, y obviamente, Edward si tiene que sacrificar algo, sacrificará su relación con Bella antes de perder a Sean. Eso es de cajón._

_-Edward no piensa que Bella sea virgen, de hecho no se ha parado a pensar si lo es o no, él lo que quiere es estar con ella. Digamos que obvia que no lo es. Y Bella no piensa que él cree que ella es virgen. Bella simplemente teme que el sexo complique las cosas... admitamos, es una cobarde, y punto. No le deis más vueltas._

_Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, cuya historia y personajes han inspirado este fanfic._

* * *

**No sabes lo que tienes… hasta que lo pierdes.**

**XIII**

Esta es la primera vez que Edward venia a Nueva York.

Me sentía mal, por hacerle venir para ayudarme a recoger mis cosas. Pero no veía el momento de estar en Seattle.

Desde que llegamos solo habíamos llenado una caja de libros y ahora estábamos besándonos en el sofá como dos adolescente a punto de rebosar hormonas por toda la habitación.

Cuando me coloqué sobre su regazo note la evidencia de su estado de excitación entre mis piernas, lo que provocó que se formarse la mía en mi ropa interior.

Gracias a Dios, no era tan evidente para él como para mi, de momento.

—Vamos a mi cuarto —susurré sobre sus labios.

—¿Estas segura?

—Si... - dije poniendome de pie y tirando de él para que me siguiese.

En mi cuarto, sin preocuparnos por ser interrumpidos, Edward descubrió mi cuerpo lentamente y yo el suyo, con algo mas de impaciencia.

Besos y caricias acompañaban a los jadeos y gemidos mientras caminábamos sin mirar hacia la cama.

Edward me tumbó lentamente y sin dejar de besarme, y preparó mi cuerpo para él, llevándome al orgasmo únicamente usando los dedos sobre la piel.

Le busqué con la mano entre nuestros cuerpos para guiarle hacia mi interior. Y poco a poco, centímetro a centímetro, por fin me hizo suya, apoyando su frente contra la mía, besando mi nariz con dulzura, mientras yo clavaba mis uñas levemente en su espalda y dejaba caer mi cabeza sobre la almohada extasiada por la sensación.

—Dios... —susurró acelerando el ritmo de sus caderas cuando le rodeé con las piernas empujando sus caderas con los talones consiguiendo que me penetrara más profundamente.

Con sus manos sujeto mis glúteos, levantándome ligeramente de la cama.

—Edward... —el nuevo ángulo provocaba que su hueso púbico estimulara el punto exacto de mi cuerpo, que junto con lo que conseguía hacer en mi interior, me llevo de nuevo al clímax. Dejándome totalmente laxa sobre la cama cuando las olas de placer sucumbieron, en ese momento Edward dejó que yo tomara la iniciativa y pocos minutos después me desplomaba sobre su pecho, tras haberle llevado conmigo a un nuevo estado de éxtasis completo.

No sé cuanto tiempo permanecimos así, me quedé dormida escuchando el pesado latido de su corazón.

Y cuando desperté, acurrucada a su lado, observé como el sol entraba por mi ventana mientras él, dormido, me envolvía entre sus brazos.

* * *

_¿Contentas? _

_Si, es muy corto... ya lo sé._

_Se que no es explícito... pero creo que este fic no pide sexo explícito..._

_Además no suelo escribir sexo explí... *tos* _

_Bueno... es más que probable que suba otro... pero estoy traduciendo y revisando otras cosas... no queréis nuevo capítulo de "Una chica peculiar" de __Casey87carter? ;P_


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, cuya historia y personajes han inspirado este fanfic._

* * *

**No sabes lo que tienes… hasta que lo pierdes.**

**XIV**

_—_Te echo de menos...

Edward no me contestó inmediatamente. Le oí suspirar, sabía que en estos momentos se estaba pasando la mano derecha por el pelo y después pellizcaría el puente de su nariz con el dedo pulgar e índice cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Siempre quisé ir a Europa, pero ahora desearía estar en Seattle más que nunca.

El ascenso a la fama de una chica sencilla de un pequeño pueblo, catapultada al estrellato con dos best-seller mundiales y todo eso antes de cumplir los 25, era una historia lo suficientemente _suculenta _para que estuviese en todas las noticias.

No estaba preparada para esto. Incluso han contratado un guardaespaldas que me sigue a todos lados. Estoy segura que si fuera una mujer en lugar de un hombre entraría conigo hasta al baño.

No se lo había dicho a Edward, pero salió en las noticias, y cuando llegué al hotel tenía 3 mensajes suyos pidiendo que le llamara en la recepción y varias llamadas perdidas y mensajes en el móvil que no vi hasta que me senté en el coche de camino de vuelta al hotel. Simplemente le mande un mensaje diciendole que etsaba bien y que le llamaría desde el hotel. No tenía ganas de que el guardaspaldas, al que solo conozco desde hace 6 horas y el chofer al que conocí hace 2 días escucharan mi conversación con Edward.

—Yo también a ti —dijo casi más par si mismo que para mí.

—¿Que pasa?

—¿No viste las imágenes verdad?

—No.

—Daba miedo — la verdad no necesitaba las imágenes para imaginarme que daban miedo, lo había vivido.

—Solo quieren verme, y preguntar sobre los libros...— suspiré, sabiendo que no le tranquilizaría.

—Lo sé... dijeron también que ya estabas escribiendo la tercera parte, pensé que aún...

—Sabes que no es cierto...

—Pero, dejaste el final abierto.

—Si, quieren que siga... no se si quiero. Quiero volver a casa.

—Díselo.

—No puedo... tengo que estar en todos estos sitios los próximos 6 días, la gente espera que vaya, los fans esperan que vayan.

—Finge estar enferma, lo entenderán.

—Ven, tú...

—¿Y Sean?

—Tráele contigo... es verano a fin de cuentas.

—Tania se negará.

—Son tus vacaciones, es tú mes de vacaciones con él... ella le tiene todo el tiempo, y tu apenas le ves... le echo de menos a él también.

—Y él a ti, ayer pregunto por ti... y sábado también.

—¿En serio?

—Si... según él deberíamos tener vacaciones todos juntos —dos lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas, mientras mi respiración revelaba mi estado actual.

—No llores, por favor, Bella. ¿Cuando sale el vuelo de mañana?

—No lo sé... tarde. Paris... siempre quise ir a Paris contigo.

—Iremos... y me enseñaras todo lo que veas en este viaje.

—Habitaciones de hotel, librerías, platós de Televisión. No puedo creer que haya estado ya en Londres, Roma, Berlín y Madrid y no haya visto mas que habitaciones de hotel... y un par de restaurantes.

—Entonces volveremos y visitaremos todos los lugares que quieras.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Sí.

—Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero, Bella.

Cuando le colgué, me di una ducha. Y mientras me preparaba para dormir llamaron a la puerta de mi habitación.

Abrí la puerta a Kate, que parecía más tranquila que cuando la vi una par de horas antes.

—Hay fans en la entrada del hotel.

—¿En serio?

—Tendremos que salir desde el parking ya en el coche. Tienes una entrevista en una emisora de radio por la mañana, a primera hora, y después iremos directamente al aeropuerto. En Paris, parece que esta todo más tranquilo, pero ya no sé que esperar.

—No lo entiendo...

—Bueno, parece que les gustan demasiado tus libros —Kate me sonrió—. ¿Has cenado?

—Aún no.

—¿Te apetece que bajemos al restaurante del hotel? Nada de negocios. Tu y yo. Así me explicas porque he recibido un mail de Edward, preguntando la posibilidad de unirse al _tour _—dijo guiñándome un ojo y con una media sonrisa.

* * *

_Edward superprotecor... quiero un "awwwww" colectivo ;P_


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, cuya historia y personajes han inspirado este fanfic._

* * *

**No sabes lo que tienes… hasta que lo pierdes.**

**XV**

Los planes de Edward de venir a Europa duraron lo que duró mi cena con Kate.

Tania se negó. Fue rotunda.

No le gustaba que yo estuviera de nuevo en la vida de Edward.

Cambiaba los fines de semana de Edward en cuanto podía con cualquier excusa. Y ahora que yo era en cierto modo una persona pública aun más.

No quería que su hijo creciese rodeado de "_ese mundillo_", eso fue lo que dijo.

_¿Mundillo?_ ¿En serio? Esto empezaba a ser... patético.

Edward estaba tan enfadado que acabamos discutiendo, el día que volví, y eso era lo último que yo quería.

Pero claramente era lo que ella quería.

Tania me odiaba.

Y yo empezaba a odiarla a ella... todos los sentimientos que sentía hacía ella en el instituto estaban resurgiendo.

_—_Creo que no deberíais darle tanta importancia _—_dijo Rose mientras servía el café en las tazas_—. _Esta celosa.

_—_Por eso me resulta tan frustrante. Yo... _—_suspiré_—_ en el instituto yo la odiaba porque ella tenía a Edward y era cruel conmigo. Yo... entiendo que ella... no, no lo entiendo. Vale, fue Edward el que decidió separarse, pero fue ella quién pidió el divorcio.

_—_No creo que hubiesen vuelto...

_—_No es eso a lo que me refiero.

_—_Y yo no creo que solo esté celosa por vuestra relación_._

___—_¿Qué?

___—_Tienes todo lo que Tania siempre ha querido, ¿no? En fin yo la conocí cuando ya estaba casada con Edward, pero siempre ha sido muy fácil de leer. Dinero, estatus social, fama... y Edward... tu tienes todo lo que ella siempre quiso —Miré a Rose desconcertada—. Me la encontré en el supermercado hace unos días. Llevaba tu primer libro en el bolso.

Alcé las cejas sorprendida.

_—_No lo habría visto _—_continuó Rose_— _pero la llamaron por teléfono y tuvo que abrirlo. Cuando le pregunté me dijo que se lo había dejado una amiga, que no supo que era tu libro hasta que lo tuvo en la mano y que su amiga insistió tanto que al final lo empezó a leer, dijo que no pensaba leerlo al principio. Pero ahora lo estaba haciendo. Le pregunté que le parecía... dijo que no estaba mal.

Tania nunca mencionó nada de mis libros. De hecho las pocas veces que hemos coincidido, ella actuaba normalmente como si yo no estuviese presente.

El abogado de Edward le dijo que ante un juez el hecho de que Tania intentara usar nuestra relación en contra de la custodia de Sean no era un problema, se complicaba un poco dada mi fama actual, pero a no ser que pudiese demostrar que yo soy una mala influencia para el niño, o que le ocurriese algo a Sean por mi culpa, no podía hacer mucho más que protestar.

_—_También, me he enterado _—_continuó Rose_— _que Tyler ha pasado a la historia. Creo que por eso esta aún más de mal humor. Al parecer Tyler no llevaba muy bien que Sean estuviera siempre por ahí. Así que ese es otro motivo, tu adoras a Sean y no te importa que tú relación con Edward giré en torno a un niño de cinco años, y a las condiciones de la custodia y todo eso. En eso Tania sale perdiendo... en fin los hombres con los que pueda salir... no creo que muchos lleven bien lo de que sea madre.

Edward aun seguía preguntándome si me importaba o no, que Sean estuviera en su casa cuando yo iba a ir, o si nuestros planes se veían trastocados por alguna cosa relacionada con el niño. Pero no era así. Yo quería a Sean. Tanto que a veces me asustaba. Y por lo que parecía yo le gustaba a S.

Y eso, ahora estaba claro, era otra cosa que le molestaba a Tania.


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, cuya historia y personajes han inspirado este fanfic._

_

* * *

_

**No sabes lo que tienes… hasta que lo pierdes.**

**XVI**

Mi apartamento en Seattle estaba casi vacío.

Apenas lo usaba, estaba fuera mucho y cuando volvía, pasaba más tiempo con Edward que aquí.

Él quería que me fuese a vivir con Él.

Incluso estaba usando a Sean, diciéndole que me dijese que él también quería, chantajeándole con cosas como que haré cookies y tartas todo el tiempo.

Yo también quería.

Pero el apartamento de Edward era muy pequeño, según él, por lo que Edward quería comprar un piso más grande, con 2 o 3 habitaciones amplias y 2 baños. Y más cerca del centro y del colegio de Sean, y de la facultad.

Incluso fuimos a ver unos cuantos durante un tiempo.

A los dos nos gustó el mismo complejo de apartamentos, era nuevo, a estrenar, tenía hasta jardín y piscina.

La mujer de la agencia de la inmobiliaria me reconoció, su hija era una fan de mis libros, incluso ella los había leído. Casi me suplicó que publicara ya un tercero, yo conseguí evadir sus preguntas, pareciendo exageradamente interesada en el piso que nos estaba mostrando.

De camino a mi apartamento, Edward me preguntó sobre lo que estaba escribiendo.

—Es nuevo. No tiene nada que ver con los libros.

—¿Y el contrato?

—Tengo que cerrar la trilogía, pero no tengo porque hacerlo ya —dije encogiéndome de hombros.

—¿Es bueno? ¿Que ha dicho Kate?

—Kate no lo sabe.

—Creí que le habías mandado un borrador a primeros de mes.

—Si, lo hice, eran los tres primeros capítulos del otro libro.

Edward me observó en silencio durante unos segundos.

—No es un libro para adolescentes, ¿verdad?

Negué lentamente.

—Pero tu editorial se dedica...

—Lo sé.

—¿Les gustara?

—No lo sé. A tu hermana le gusta.

—¿Alice lo ha leído? —pude ver que se sentía herido.

—Edward... —suspiré— me pone nerviosa que leas lo que escribo.

—Cuando éramos pequeños te daba igual.

—Cuando éramos pequeños eran cuantos de hadas.

—¿Por eso lees tanto sobre la guerra civil?

Asentí.

—Es una novela historia.

Asentí.

—Es ficción.

—Si, pero... transcurre en un trasfondo real.

—Por eso hablas tanto con Jasper últimamente... —suspiró.

—Me esta ayudando con los datos históricos —Entramos en mi apartamento y al encender la luz supe que quería comprar el último a apartamento lo antes posible, y salir de estas cuatro paredes, tan frías e impersonales—. ¿Edward? —me gire hacia él y le abracé.

—¿Si? —dijo mientras me devolvía el abrazó.

—Compremos el apartamento.

—¿El último?

—Si.

—¿Ya?

—Si.


	17. Chapter 17

_Hola!_

_Solo quería deciros que, tengo escritos unos 25 capítulos de estos (los últimos aun no los he numerado, y tengo un batiburrilo... vamos que podrían salir 1 o 2 de algunas cosas que tengo escritas. Os aviso, porque como me estoy pisando los talones y hay cosas que aun no están "beteadas" pues lo mismo dentro de poco tardo en actualizar esto ;P_

_Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, cuya historia y personajes han inspirado este fanfic._

* * *

**No sabes lo que tienes… hasta que lo pierdes.**

**XVII**

Kate, estaba impaciente, tenia solo 6 capítulos, sosos, inconexos y aburridos.

—Bella, ¿Que pasa?

—Kate... espera un momento. ¿Sean? ¿Que haces? —Sean me daba la espalda y no veía lo que tenia en la manos, y obviamente él no quería que viese lo que estaba haciendo.

—Nada... —susurró.

Caminé todo lo que daba desí el cable del teléfono pero aun así no pude ver lo que estaba haciendo.

—Bella, mira, no puedo mandarle esto a Richard y quiere leer ya algo..

—Lo sé...

—Bella, estas... muy descentrada. Entiendo que, bueno Edward y tu estáis disfrutando del frenesí inicial de vivir en pareja y todo eso pero... ¿Estas escribiendo algo más? Y por favor dime que si, porque sino no te perdonaré esto, y te lo digo como amiga, no como editora.

_Frenesí de vivir en pareja._

En realidad lo único que había cambiado es que compartíamos el piso, porque entre las clase, las practicas, los laboratorios y todo lo demás, Edward casi no esta en casa.

Eso sin descontar que encima, cuando estaba era porque Sean estaba en casa, y eso implicaba que Edward había visto o había hablado con Tania.

Y a Tania, obviamente, no le gustaba nada que estuviéramos viviendo juntos.

Suspiré.

—Si.

—¿Qué es?

—Es diferente.

—Bella, no me des largas... ¿_Qué _es?

Copie los tres primeros capítulos y la introducción y abrí un correo nuevo, pegando el texto en él se lo envíe.

—Te he mandado un mail con los 3 primeros capítulos —por el teléfono pude oír el sonido casi inmediato que avisó a Kate de la llegada del correo.

Silencio.

Volví a mirar hacia Sean mientras esperaba a escuchar el primer veredicto de Kate.

Seguía dándome la espalada. Temí que estuviera haciendo algo peligroso, y su comportamiento me indica que algo no iba bien. Le vi levantarse y le seguí con la mirada hasta que entró en el pasillo, y hoy cerrarse la puerta del baño.

—¿Bella?

—¿Si?

—Esto es... ¿cuanto llevas escrito?

—Unos 12 capítulos.

—¿Lo ha leído alguien?

—Alice... y Edward ha leído un poco... Jasper, me esta ayudando con la parte histórica, y ha leído extractos, pero no todo.

—¿Quieres que lo mueva?

—No lo sé.

—¿Que opina Alice?

—Es Alice... da igual lo que opine, podrían ser 5 frases mal redactadas con faltas de ortografía, y aun así le gustaría.

Kate se echó a reír.

—¿Y Edward?

—Dijo que le sorprendió.

—Déjame que lea esto, y te llamo, mándame el resto, ¿OK?

—Kate... prefiero que... leas solo esto de momento.

—Pero, Bella...

—Quiero ir a Nueva York, quiero entregarlo yo.

—¿Nueva York? ¿Quieres ir a Samuels directamente?

—Si.

—Es un salto arriesgado... Richard debería leerlo antes, a fin de cuentas trabajas para la división de Richard.

Cuando colgué a Kate, habíamos acordado que ella leería esos tres capítulos y se los mandarria a Richard, y los tres decidiríamos después como decirle a Samuels, que la autora que ha sacado a flote la rama juvenil de su editorial quiere cambiar de registro.

Me acerqué al baño lentamente entonces, preocupada, ya que Sean aún seguía dentro.

—¿Sean? ¿Estás bien?

—Si... —se oía correr el agua fuertemente en el interior del baño.

—¿Puedo entrar?

—¡No! —Su voz, angustiada me puso nerviosa e intente abrir la puerta, pero había echado el cerrojo.

—¡Sean! ¡Abre! ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Cuándo viene papa?

—No lo sé... tenía guardia hoy —volví a intentar abrir la puerta... nada— Sean, por favor, ábreme.

—Llámale.

—Abre primero.

—¡No! —Empujé la puerta, aunque sabía que por mucho que la empujase no iba a ser capaz de romper el cerrojo—. ¡Llama a papá!

Cogí el móvil y mientras marcaba el número busque en el armario del pasillo, que usábamos de trastero, la caja de herramientas.

Edward no cogía el teléfono.

Volví al salón vaciando la caja sobre el sofá y cogiendo un destornillador. Observé entonces la zona donde había estado Sean, mientras intentaba contactar una segunda vez con Edward.

Había sangre en el suelo y un cutter sobre la mesa que estaba entre el sofá y la televisión, también tenía sangre y había trozos de cartón en el suelo.

Decir que el pánico me inundo se quedaba corto.

—¡Sean! —Corrí al baño desesperada— ¿Te has cortado? Déjame verlo

—¿Y papá?

—Le estoy llamando, ábreme, Sean, por favor.

—¡No!

El agua seguía corriendo.

—Sean, cariño, no... No me voy a enfadar, vamos, abre.

Sean finalmente cedió y abrió la puerta.

Al principio me asusté aún más.

El corte estaba en su antebrazo izquierdo. Iba de casi desde la muñeca al codo y sangraba abundantemente.

Una vez que le limpié la herida pude ver que era superficial y conseguí cortar la hemorragia en pocos minutos.

Todo quedó en un susto.

Pero Sean estaba agotado, así que le vendé el brazo lo mejor que pude y le puse una película de dibujos en nuestra habitación mientras yo limpiaba todo.

Aún me quedaba saber de donde había cogido Sean el cutter.

Había uno en mi escritorio, pero cuando lo comprobé me di cuenta de que él mío seguía intacto en su lugar habitual.

Edward llamó, cuando vio las 2 llamadas perdidas se había puesto nervioso y cuando le expliqué lo ocurrido se puso más nervioso todavía.

Me dijo que en una media hora estaría en casa, así que una vez terminé de limpiar me tumbé con Sean en nuestra cama.

Él se abrazó a mí y se quedó dormido.

A estas alturas, yo solo era capaz de pensar en una cosa.

Tania.

Tania y como se tomaría esto.

_[...]_

Edward se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta cuando llegó y me sonrió. Tenía el dichoso cutter en las manos.

—Hola... —suspiré.

—Hola. Esto... —levantó el cutter para que lo viera mejor— no es nuestro.

—Lo sé.

Edward se acercó y besó mi frente y después la de Sean. Sin despertarle le separó de mí, y cuidadosamente le quitó el vendaje del brazo. Observó la herida en silencio y después volvió a vendarla de nuevo.

—Este tipo de cortes sangra mucho.

—Si, sangraba muchísimo pensé... me temí que... no sabía si iba a necesitar puntos. Quizás debía haberme ido a urgencias.

—No va necesitar puntos, no te preocupes —Edward paso la mano entre el pelo de su hijo con cariño—. ¿Sean?

—No le despiertes... —protesté.

—¿Has hablado con él? ¿Le has preguntado de donde sacó eso? —dijo señalando con la cabeza el cutter que descansaba en su mesilla de noche.

Negué apartando la mirada.

—No sabía si debía o no...

—Bella, si se merece que le regañes o le castigues, debes hacerlo.

—Pero no soy su madre. No tengo derecho a...

—Bella, mírame. Eres mi novia —Edward sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando por mi mente en estos momentos—. Su madre puede decir lo que le de la gana. Eres parte de mi vida y de la de él también y yo quiero compartir su educación contigo, si tú quieres.

—Claro que quiero.

—Entonces deja de pensar en Tania, yo me ocuparé de ella.

—Pero... cuando vea el corte...

—No es nada.

—Es culpa mía, no le estaba vigilando lo suficientemente bien. Kate llamó y yo... debí dejar el teléfono y acercarme y no lo hice.

—No te culpes, de cuerdo. Es un niño, ¿no te acuerdas de como éramos Emmett, tu y yo? —asentí.

Después volvió a intentar despertar a Sean y aunque insistió en que no hacía falta, le dejé a solas con su hijo para que hablaran.

* * *

_Vaya... este si que quedó largo... no os acostumbréis, ¿eh?_


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, cuya historia y personajes han inspirado este fanfic._

* * *

**No sabes lo que tienes… hasta que lo pierdes.**

**XVIII**

Decir que Tania se enfadó es quedarse bastante corto.

Exigió que Sean nunca más se quedará solo en casa conmigo, claro que Edward no lo admitió. Y dado el horario de Edward en estos momentos era imposible. Y yo me negaba a que una niñera estuviera en la casa, cuando obviamente no hacia falta.

Yo odiaba esto, ellos discutían, Sean sufría, y últimamente era siempre por mi culpa.

Les oía discutir en el hall de entrada mientras ayudaba a Sean a recoger sus cosas, y la cosa iba cada vez a más.

Incluso Edward le estaba levantando la voz, y eso era algo que él nunca hacia, no al menos si Sean estaba cerca.

—Mamá esta muy enfadada —susurró Sean.

—No esta enfadada contigo, cielo —le dije mientras le ayudaba a ponerse el abrigo y la bufanda.

—Le quite el cutter al Sr. Aro.

—¿Sr. Aro?

—Si... es un amigo de mamá, viene a veces... lo llevaba en la chaqueta.

—Sean, ¿Sabes que no debes coger las cosas de los demás sin pedir permiso, verdad?

—Solo quería hacer una casa para gusanos de seda. Papá me prometió que me compraría 5 gusanos de seda, y mamá no quería ayudarme y papá y tú siempre estas muy ocupados.

—Sean, pero podías haberme preguntado, yo no estoy _tan _ocupada, ¿sabes?

—Papá dijo que no te moleste si estas escribiendo...

—Haremos una cosa. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, lo que sea, aunque creas que estoy trabajando, quiero que me preguntes, ¿vale? Lo que escribo, lo tengo todo aquí —dije mientras señalaba mi cabeza con el dedo índice—, y puedo escribirlo en cualquier momento. Así que, siempre pregúntame, ¿de acuerdo?

Sean sonrío ampliamente mientras asentía y le di un beso en la frente antes de empujarle ligeramente hacia la puerta de salida al hall.

Tania, hizo un numerito abrazando a su hijo y besándole como si le estuviera sacando de un lugar horrible.

Edward y yo estuvimos el resto de la tarde en silencio. Hasta que no sentamos a cenar.

—Tania esta viendo a alguien —Edward hazlo la mirada y me observó en silencio unos segundos.

—¿Como lo sabes?

—Me lo ha dicho Sean, un tal Sr. Aro, el cutter al parecer era de él.

—No me había dicho nada.

—Quizás es reciente.

—Hablaré con ella.

—Sean quería hacer una casa para unos gusanos de seda...

—Mierda... —me cortó—. Le prometí...

—Lo sé...

—Los comprare mañana, sin falta.

—Puedo hacerlo yo.

—Bella...

—Edward, puedo comprarlos dentro de dos viernes antes de recogerle del colegio.

—Tania... no quiere... ella prefiere... —suspiró —, le traerá ella los viernes a las 7.

Note un nudo en el estomago.

Los viernes del fin de semana que Sean se quedaba con nosotros, yo le recogía del colegio e íbamos a comer y después a la biblioteca, escogíamos un libro de la sección infantil y nos sentábamos en la zona de lectura donde lo leíamos juntos, ya que a esas horas era raro que estuviera alguien más en la sala.

Después íbamos a recoger a Edward, que había conseguido un acuerdo con el jefe de personal y los viernes que teníamos a Sean salía siempre a las 6:30 o 7 de sus prácticas en el hospital, y nos íbamos a casa o a cenar fuera.

Llevábamos haciéndolo así desde que nos mudamos juntos hace 3 meses y era algo que yo esperaba con impaciencia durante dos semanas.

—Pero... ¡No!

Edward me miró muy serio, claramente al él tampoco le gustaba, y sabía que me encantaba hacer eso los viernes, y Sean lo había mencionado varias veces.

—Bella... no puedo... ha amenazado con... tengo que hablar con el abogado.

—¿Qué? No, ¡no puede intentar quitarnos a Sean por esto!

—No lo hará si lo hacemos así, como ella quiere. Sean y tu podéis ir a la biblioteca los sábados por la mañana o la tarde, se que no será igual pero, cielo... Se le pasará, será temporal.

Ya no tenia hambre, así que aparte mi plano y me recosté sobre el respaldo de la silla esperando en silencio a que Edward terminara de cenar.


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, cuya historia y personajes han inspirado este fanfic._

* * *

**No sabes lo que tienes… hasta que lo pierdes.**

**XIX**

—Richard quiere que el ultimo capitulo sea mas largo...

—¿Es corto?

—No, esta dentro de la media.

—¿Y que le pasa? Yo lo vi bien —Edward paso lentamente los dedos desde mi cuello hasta mi obligo pasando entre mis pechos. Después, levantando un poco el top que usaba para dormir, beso mi ombligo.

—Mmmm... No me distraigas... intento contarte algo.

—Dime —dijo mientras ponía sus ojos a nivel con los míos, sonriendo pícaramente.

—Quiere que sea más... explícito —dije arqueando las cejas para darle más énfasis a lo que estaba diciendo.

—¿Explícito?

—Si... Ya sabes, y cito: "No puedes simplemente correr un tupido velo justo en ese momento, Bella"

—¿Necesitas inspiración? —dijo levantando mi top justo hasta mis pechos besando mis costillas.

—¡No puedo escribir sexo, Edward! —¿Por qué no?

—Porque es una novela seria... Yo, simplemente... No puedo... —las caricias y besos que me estaba dando nublaban mi mente y cuando presionó sus caderas insistentemente contra las mías mientras me miraba fijamente no pude evitar gemir.

Entonces me besó, lentamente, mordiendo ligeramente mis labios.

Después me miró, sonriendo pícaramente, mientras yo despeinaba aun más su ya alborotado pelo con los dedos.

Mi pesada respiración delataba mi estado de excitación. Tenía ganas de gritarle por haberme desconcentrado, pero también estaba dispuesta a separar las piernas y dejarle hacer con mi cuerpo lo que él quisiera.

Besó rápidamente mi frente y se dejó caer sobre su espalda a mi lado.

—¿Por qué... paras? —dije intentando controlar mi respiración.

—Escribe eso...

—¿Qué?

—Escribe lo que acabamos de hacer —se giró hacia mi acariciando lánguidamente mi estomago con los dedos —. Escríbelo, no es sexo... en sí, pero estoy seguro que es lo suficientemente explicito para Richard.

—Ya... ven aquí —dije tirando de él hasta colocarle sobre mi de nuevo invitándole a acabar lo que había iniciado, dándole un apasionado beso mientras mi manos se deshacían de su _impertinente _ropa interior.

* * *

:*


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, cuya historia y personajes han inspirado este fanfic._

* * *

**No sabes lo que tienes… hasta que lo pierdes.**

**XX**

Cerré el agua de la ducha. Y escuche de nuevo.

En efecto el teléfono sonaba otra vez. Ya era la tercera vez desde que me metí en la ducha.

Salí de la ducha cogiendo una toalla y corriendo por el pasillo.

Conseguí descolgar antes de que colgaran.

—¿Si? —silencio— ¿Hola? —Sabía que había alguien al otro lado note la leve respiración. Insistí— ¿Si?

Nada.

Colgué.

Y empecé a caminar hacia el baño cuando empezó a sonar de nuevo.

—¿Si?

—¿Isabella? —¿_Isabella?_

Era Tania.

—¿Si?

—Soy... Tania —se notaba la duda en su voz.

—Si... lo sé...

—¿Esta... esta Edward? —¿En serio me estaba preguntando si Edward estaba en casa un miércoles a las 10 de la mañana? Ella sabia perfectamente que no.

—No, Tania, esta en clase, lo siento... le diré que has llamado.

—Espera, no me cuelgues... —su voz sonaba un poco desesperada—. Se... se que tiene un segundo móvil, el primero no lo descuelga. ¿Puedes... puedes darme el otro? Necesito hablar con él.

Ese segundo número solo lo teníamos su familia y yo. No se lo daba ni a sus amigos, y había sido muy claro cuando nos dijo que no quería que Tania lo tuviese.

—Solo tiene un número Tania —dije con toda la tranquilidad que pude.

—Isabella, mira, se que tiene un segundo móvil, Sean lo ha mencionado alguna vez. Y necesito hablar con él, es importante —se estaba enfadando. Genial.

—Tania, Edward esta en clase. Son las 10, tendrá clase hasta las 12 mas o menos, hasta las 12:15 o así no tiene la siguiente clase, llámale entonces —iba a colgar pero ella continuo hablando.

—¿Si le llamas tu descolgara? —_¿Qué? ¿Estaba de coña, verdad?_

_—_No lo creo Tania, esta en clase —empezaba a tener frío con el cuerpo empapado y lo estaba mojando todo—. Tania, Estaba en la ducha... mira, llámale después —la oí suspirar.

—Joder... —susurró, estoy segura de que pensaba que yo no lo había oído. Parecía muy nerviosa —. ¿Isabella?

—Tania... puedes no llamarme así, la única persona que me llama así es mi padre, y no precisamente cuando esta de buen humor. Todo el mundo me llama Bella, y lo sabes —pude oír como chascaba los dientes —¿Qué quieres Tania?

—Olvídalo... —pero no colgó. Estuvimos en silencio por lo menos un minuto.

—¿Tania... qué pasa? —ella tardó al menos otro minuto más en contestarme.

—Bueno... necesito... no puedo... —hizo un sonido de desesperación que me sobresalto—. No puedo recoger a Sean esta tarde del colegio y Claire tampoco puede hoy... y mi madre... bueno da igual... ¿crees que Edward podrá recogerle?

—Los miércoles Edward tiene rotación en urgencias y sale a las 2 de la mañana del hospital pero...

—Bueno da igual ya encontraré a algui...

—Pero... —dije alzando la voz para que me dejara terminar— puedo recogerle yo, y llevártelo a casa cuando me digas.

—No, tranquila ya lo solucionaré... —No me lo puedo creer.

—¿_En serio_, Tania? —dije bruscamente.

—Oh por favor, no me dramatices...

—¿Dramatizar, yo? Tania, mira, necesitas que alguien recoja Sean, y te estoy diciendo que yo puedo.

—No quiero que seas tu, ¿vale?

—Tania, en serio... vamos a estar así toda la vida.

—Parece que hasta que Edward se canse de ti, si —me espeto.

_¿Que?_

Tania colgó antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar.

Edward llamó un par de horas mas tarde, había hablado con Tania. Edward le había ofrecido mi ayuda, y ella la había vuelto a rechazar.

—Parecía especialmente enfada contigo hoy.

—¿Te dijo que llamó aquí?

—¿Qué? No...

—Edward...

—Escucha, hablaré con ella —suspiré.

—No quiero que hables con ella sobre mi, sino quiere que vea a Sean... pues... no le veré, ¡ya estoy harta de sus estupideces! —las lágrimas me traicionaron, por suerte pude controlar mi voz, y cuando le colgué. Fui al teléfono y revise las llamadas contestadas.

Apunté el número desde el que había llamado Tania en mi móvil y después abrí Google y busqué en la guía telefónica.

El número no aparecía.

Y no era el de su casa.


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, cuya historia y personajes han inspirado este fanfic._

* * *

**No sabes lo que tienes… hasta que lo pierdes.**

**XXI**

—¿El miércoles pasado?

—Si, me llamó y me preguntó si podía recogerle del colegio y llevármele al parque con May. Le recogió en mi casa hacia las 7.

—Ya... —miré por la ventana hacía el jardín de Alice, estaba cuidado hasta el más mínimo detalle, todo la extensión del patio _gritaba _Alice por los cuatro costados.

—Me llamó hace un par de horas, pero fue nombrarte a tí... y bueno me dijo que no hacía falta que hoy fuera a por él al final.

—¿Hoy también?

—Sí. Le pregunté si todo va bien, y me dijo que sí, pero el miércoles la vi muy... alterada. Y hoy parecía nerviosa.

—Le preguntaré a Edward si le ha llamado a él.

—Bueno... me dijo que no os dijera nada —Alice y yo nos miramos unos segundos en silencio. Las dos muy serias—. ¿Qué?

—¿Te pidió que no me dijeras que te ha llamado? Alice es casi lo primero que me has dicho cuando he entrado por la puerta.

—Pensé que debía hacerlo. Tania esta haciendo algo obviamente a vuestras espaldas, al menos algo que no quiere que sepáis, todos los miércoles, y ¿encima me pide que me lo calle? ¿No fue hace 3 miércoles cuando te llamó a tí?

—Alice, eso no dice mucho de tí... y si... hace 3 miércoles.

—¡Oh, por favor! Solo lo hago con ella... nunca diría nada a nadie si tú me lo pidieras.

—Eso espero.

—Bueno... total, qué sé que es Rose quién va a recoger a Sean esta tarde. Me llamó para decirme si quería acercarme con May, y tomar algo.

—¿Sean, esta en casa de Rose?

—¿Cuanto hace que no le ves?

—Mes y medio casi... siempre organiza nuestro fin de semana para coincida cuando yo no estoy, ya sea porque he ido a Nueva York o a Forks a ver a mis padres. Edward lo odia, pero ya le digo directamente que la avise de cuando no voy a estar, porque lo que no voy a permitirle es que deje a Edward y Sean sin verse por mi.

—Su postura es muy infantil. Y, perdona que te lo diga, pero mi hermano y tu sois tontos —miré a Alice con una mirada retadora—. Vamos Bella, si fuerais listos le diríais que no vas a estar, y después te quedarías y pasaríais el fin de semana los tres juntos y ella no tendría por qué enterarse.

—Te olvidas de un pequeño detalle.

—¿Cual?

—Sean.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No le podemos pedir a Sean qué mienta a su madre, eso, no está bien Alice.

—Pues ella lo hace. El miércoles pasado mientras ella y Sean iban hacía el coche, le oí perfectamente cuando le dijo a mi sobrino que no le podía decir a su padre que había estado conmigo esa tarde.

—¿Qué?

—Ya me has oido.

Suspiré.

—Aún así, no estaría bien, Alice.

—¿Por qué no vamos a casa de Rose?

—No.

—Pero...

—No Alice, no. Y créeme me muero por hacerlo, pero no, no arriesgaré que Edward no vea a su hijo, por un capricho de Tania.


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, cuya historia y personajes han inspirado este fanfic._

* * *

**No sabes lo que tienes… hasta que lo pierdes.**

**XXII**

La chica le hacía _cucamonas_ a su pequeño en el carrito. Debía tener más o menos 1 año y era una ricura.

—¿Son estas?

El bebé se reía y ella también. No pude evitar sonreír.

—¿Bella? ¿Son estas?

Seguía mirándoles fijamente cuando Edward se puso entre ellos y yo, bloqueando mi campo de visión. Le miré a la cara entonces. Él se giró unos segundos mirando hacía la mujer y el bebé. Después volvió a girarse hacía mi.

—¿Son estas? —dijo moviendo una bolsa de galletas delante de mi cara.

—Si...

Cuando terminamos de comprar coincidimos con la mujer y el bebé en la cola de la caja, estaban justo delante de nosotros y no pude evitar jugar con el bebé y hablar con ella.

Después en el coche, Edward iba muy callado, mientras yo le contaba lo grande que estaba May ya y como ayer para sorpresa mía y de Alice, me había llamado "Bel" y no solo eso sino que luego dijo "Bel" y "Eguar" señalándonos en una foto.

Edward estuvo muy callado el resto de la noche, y esa cuando me tumbé en la cama le observé unos minutos en silencio, mientras él leía.

—¿Estas molesto por algo? —me miró con cara de asombro entonces.

—No, ¿por qué iba a estarlo?

—Estas muy callado —Sonrió.

—Estoy leyendo.

—Estas muy callado desde esta tarde.

Cerró el libro y lo dejó sobre su mesilla.

—Bella... ¿estás bien?

—¿Yo? —Asintió — Claro, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo?

—¿No hay nada que quieras hablar?

—¿No? —medio pregunté confusa mientras me sentaba— No entiendo... ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—¿Quieres... quieres tener... quieres que tengamos un bebé?

—¡QUÉ! —me sentí palidecer.

—Bells, últimamente... —suspiró mientras se incorporaba para quedar sentado a mi altura —solo hablas de May, y del embarazo de Rose, y se te van los ojos detrás de todos los bebés que cruzan tu camino.

—No es verdad —protesté.

—Si, Bella, lo es.

—No... no lo es... y... —noté un nudo en el estomago— yo... —de repente me sentí agobiadísima y empecé a respira entrecortadamente.

—Ey, ¿qué pasa? —Salté literalmente fuera de la cama cuando Edward intentó tocarme—. ¿Bella?

Edward empezó a levantarse de la cama, y no puede evitar la reacción que tuve.

Me encerré en el baño.

Edward, insistió durante un rato, llamando a la puerta e intentando hablar conmigo, pero después se hizo silencio.

Intenté asimilar mi reacción ante lo que acababa de ocurrir y no sabía ni que explicarme a mi misa... _¿Qué demonios a pasado?_

Cuando abrí lentamente la puerta del baño unos 20 minutos después, Edward no estaba en la habitación.

Le oí haciendo algo en la cocina, así que camine hacía ella lentamente.

Estaba haciendo té.

Tenía las dos tazas preparadas y observaba el pequeño cazo donde el agua estaba a punto de hervir detenidamente.

Me acerqué a él. Y cuando estuve a su lado me ofreció sus brazos, y dejé que me abrazara hundiéndome contra su pecho.

—No sé qué ha pasado... pero lo siento —me susurró.

—No... no te disculpes... yo... no has hecho nada—suspiré—, no tengo ni idea de lo que ha pasado... supongo que... me has pillado desprevenida.

—Bueno... —suspiró.

—¿Tu quieres? —susurré contra su pecho.

—¿Tener un hijo contigo? —dijo separándome de él y obligándome a mirarle.

Asentí.

—Si, si tu quieres... pero no tenemos por qué hacerlo...

Arrugué la nariz sin dejar de mirarle.

—¿Crees que estamos listos?

Edward alzó una ceja...

—Bueno no se nos da mal con Sean, ¿no?

Desvié la mirada hacia las tazas.

—Sean no es mi hijo Edward.

—Bella... escucha, no lo es, pero cuando estas con él... eres tu misma, natural, igual que con May... serás una madre estupenda.

—Nunca me planteé tener hijos, Edward. Cuando éramos pequeñas, Alice, siempre decía que ella iba a tener 3 hijos, y yo siempre decía que yo nunca los tendría.

—¿Qué sentías cuando estabas mirando a ese niño en el supermercado?

Abrí los ojos sorprendida.

—Mmmm... pues... no sé, solo pensé que era una ricura de niño —Edward sirvió el agua en las tazas. Suspiré—. Echo de menos a Sean... —susurré.

—Lo sé.

—¿Puedo... pensarlo? En fin... hay muchas cosas que... considerar, nuestros trabajos, sueldos, horarios laborales, el tiempo del que vamos a disponer... si la casa es adecuada, los médicos...

Edward puso un dedo sobre mis labios.

—Bueno... cada cosa a su tiempo.

Me besó la frente. Y después los labios.

* * *

_Y no, no les voy a separar por culpa de Tania y sus cosas raras... _

_Y no, no está ya embarazada y por eso tiene esos instintos maternales repentinos... ;P_


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, cuya historia y personajes han inspirado este fanfic._

* * *

**No sabes lo que tienes… hasta que lo pierdes.**

**XXIII**

Miré fijamente el número de teléfono de nuevo.

Había salido un momento a comprar leche y un par de cosas más en la tienda de la esquina, ya que Alice iba a venir a tomar café conmigo.

Al subir había un llamada en el teléfono.

Era el número desde el que llamaba Tania últimamente.

Descolgué y di a rellamada.

—¿Sí?

Colgué sorprendida por la voz masculina que había contestado.

[...]

—Yo marcaría simplemente y preguntaría por ella.

—No sé... ¿no te llamó hoy?— pregunté mirando a Alice sorprendida por su sugerencia.

—No. Deberíamos llamar a Rose, que llame ella... es más... intimidatoria.

—Le voy a decir a Edward que sí.

—No cambies de tema... espera, ¿qué? ¿A lo del bebé?

Asentí. Alice se lanzó a mis brazos.

Entonces el teléfono sonó.

Las dos miramos el visor. Era él número. Nos miramos...

Descolgué y me acerqué el auricular.

—¿Si?

—Buenas tardes —era la voz del hombre. Miré a Alice que supo enseguida que no era Tania—, me han llamado hace un rato de este número y colgaron. ¿Puedo saber con quien hablo?

—¿Puedo saber con quién habló yo? Marqué el número porque yo tenía marcada una llamada perdida en mi teléfono.

—¿Fue usted quién llamó y colgó?

—Si... —susurré.

—¿Y usted es?

—¿Y usted?

—Señorita, miré, no tengo ganas de...

—Mi nombre es Swan. Srta. Swan.

Alice negó con la cabeza.

—Bien... y dice que recibió una llamada de este número.

—Si. ¿Puedo saber con _quién_ hablo?

—Aro Volturi.

—¡Oh! Entonces...

—¿Si?

—Quizás... fue Tania, quién llamó...

—¿Tania? —noté que él hombre no estaba contento con mi sugerencia— un momento.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Alice.

Levanté la mano indicándole que se callara un momento.

Pude oír, difuminado por la distancia, como el hombre llamaba a Tania, y como le decía que la Srta. Swan estaba al teléfono.

Tania contestó con brusquedad.

—¡¿De donde has sacado este número! —susurró claramente enfadada.

—Tú has llamado desde él —contesté en el mismo tono.

—No vuelvas a marcarlo nunca más.

Y colgó.

—Wow...

—¿Qué?

—Estaba enfadadísima.

[...]

—Sigo sin entender por qué llamaste Bella.

—No, te parece raro que todos los miércoles... y además, a la hora que llamé, ella debía estar con Sean.

—Bella, Tania... es su vida —Edward luchaba con el nudo de su corbata.

—Déjame a mí —le dije apartando sus manos con delicadeza y mientras le hacía yo el nudo.

—¿Quién te enseñó a hacer esto?

—Mi madre. Mi padre nunca aprendió... —contesté sonriéndole.

—Bueno... repíteme exactamente que es esta fiesta a la que vamos.

—La editorial celebra el éxito de ventas de este año. Y yo... soy una de las invitadas de honor junto con otros dos escritores más.

—Ya...

—A mi tampoco me apetece, Edward, pero... lo tengo que hacer, y no podré agradecerte lo suficiente que vengas... puedo morirme si solo estoy rodeada de gente que quiere hablar de negocios. Además... te compensaré — terminé el nudo y me puse de puntillas para darle un beso rápido en los labios—. Estaré lista en 5 minutos. Y... esta noche te prometo que te compensaré.

[...]

Esta era la parte que menos me gustaba de mi trabajo. Hacer rondas de preguntas y respuestas, o firmas de libros o entrevistas... no me importaba en absoluto, pero tener que poner buena cara y escuchar a los que mueven el dinero en la industria... era una autentica pesadilla.

Era una autentica pesadilla además para Edward, que conocía solamente a Kate y a Richard. Se limitaba a estar a mi lado, y sonreír o contestar a las preguntas que la gente le hacia. Como ahora, que otro de los escritores de la editorial que está escribiendo un manuscrito policiaco en el que se investiga un asesinato parece muy interesado en el punto de viste médico sobre los efectos de ciertas sustancias en el cuerpo humano.

—¡Oh, Bella! —Kate me agarró del brazo y empezó a tirar de mi, yo miré a Edward nos sonreímos y le dejé con el escritor mientras este hablaba sin parar—. Tienes que conocer al cuñado de Samuels, al parecer esta muy impresionado por tu juventud y tu talento. Esto puede ser bueno, no sería la primera vez que hace una donación a la editorial para apoyar la carrera de un autor, y bueno teniendo en cuenta tu futuro cercano con el nuevo libro...

—¿En serio...?

—¡Sí! —Kate se paró de golpe y me repaso de arriba abajo —Estás increíble. Bien. Escucha, tú con confianza, y tranquila. Vamos.

—¡Oh, ya están aquí! —dijo Samuels.

El hombre que estaba a su lado dio un paso adelante y cogió mi mano y la estrecho con delicadeza, pero a la vez con fuerza.

—Señorita Swan, es un gusto conocerla, por fin... permítame que me presente. Soy Aro Volturi.

* * *

_Por fin... no veáis lo que me ha costado escribir esta parte final xD_


	24. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, cuya historia y personajes han inspirado este fanfic._

* * *

**No sabes lo que tienes… hasta que lo pierdes.**

**XXIV**

—¿Estaba en la fiesta?

—Si.

—¿Con Tania?

—No.

Podía oír a Alice seguir hablando horrorizada, mientras Edward le contaba lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Me tapé la cara con el brazo mientras seguía tumbada en nuestra cama. Deseando desaparecer.

—Sinceramente, creo que exageráis... las dos.

La voz de Edward se acercaba por le pasillo. Me acurruqué más haciendo retorciendo mi postura fetal a mi alrededor al máximo.

—¿Bella? Mi hermana está aquí —No contesté—. ¿Bella?

Noté como la cama se inclinaba hacia donde él se había sentado, acarició con delicadeza mi espalda.

—Bella, cariño, en serio... aún no entiendo...

—No quiero su dinero.

—Bella, en serio...

Me senté bruscamente mirándole indignada.

—¡¿En serio, qué?

—En serio... pienso que estas buscando unas segundas intenciones donde no las hay.

—Ya porque esto ha ocurrido totalmente por casualidad...

—¿No confías en que realmente este hombre piense que tu trabajo merezca el apoyo?

—¿Has hablado con Tania? —dijo Alice desde el pasillo.

—No. ¿Qué queréis que le pregunte?

—¿Todo?

—Yo no quiero que la llames —susurré yo volviendo a tumbarme.

—Pues la llamaré yo...

—Alice...

Edward se levantó de la cama.

Volvía a estar sola en la habitación.

[...]

_"Bella,_

_Samuels quiere reunirse contigo. En su oficina, en Nueva York, para hablar sobre el nuevo libro, ya que no pudimos hacer la reunión mientras estaba en Seattle._

_Le ha gustado el manuscrito que le mandamos, y como aun no esta acabado quiere hablar sobre las ideas que tienes. Y quiere hacerlo en persona._

_Nos ha dado libertad para elegir la fecha, pero ha dicho que quiere que sea pronto._

_Richard quiere reunirse contigo antes.. Así qué ¿dime cuando?_

_Kate"_

La idea de unos días de vuelta en Nueva York me gustaba, echaba de menos la locura Neoyorkina. Le dejé a Edward leer el mail.

—¿Qué opinas?

—Bueno, está bien no... Pero, ¿por qué no tuvisteis la reunión mientras estaba aquí —Le miré alzando una ceja... ¿_en serio?—. ¿_Por lo de Volturi?

—¿Podrás venir? Quizás puedo tener la reunión el viernes por la mañana y podemos pasar el fin de semana allí... juntos.

—¿Cuando?

—Este viernes no, es tu fin de semana con Sean, ¿el siguiente?

—Puedo cambiar el fin de semana...

—¡No!

—Bella... no empieces...

—Ya viste que esta muy enfadada.

—Bueno que mi hermana le llame y le haga un interrogatorio sobre su vida personal y laboral, Bella, ponte en su lugar... yo también me mosquearía... sobre todo porque ella y Alice nunca se llevaron bien.

— Pero, ¿no quieres saber por que llama desde casa de Volturi los miércoles? ¿Por qué no puede hacerse cargo de Sean ese día hasta más tarde?

—Es su oficina. ¿Por qué estáis tan empeñadas Alice y tú en qué Tania esta teniendo una especie de aventura con este hombre, está casado?

—¿Por qué tú estas tan seguro de qué no?

—Porque la conozco, no haría algo así. Me dijo que es su asistente personal, y que los miércoles él tiene reuniones hasta más tarde. ¿Qué más queréis? Estáis dándole demasiadas vueltas.

[...]

—¿Qué no haría una cosa así? ¡Y una mierda! —Alice caminaba de un lado a otro de su cocina—. Mi hermano a veces es tonto.

—Bueno...

—¡Oh! Si le defiendes, la estarás defendiendo a ella... que no es capaz, claro que es capaz, tan capaz como fue de quedarse embarazada de Sean. Tan capaz como ha sido de prohibirte verle... por el amor de Dios —Alice estuvo en silencio unos minutos, mientras bebía su taza de té. Calmándose poco a poco—. ¿Quieres qué la vuelva a llamar?

—No, Alice...

—¿Seguro?

—Seguro.

—¿Y de lo otro habéis hablado?

—No.

—Bella, tienes que decírselo, está esperándolo.

—Yo creo que en el fondo ya lo sabe. A fin de cuentas, fue idea suya y ya le dije que si quería.

[...]

La reunión fue bastante bien, aunque no pude evitar la tensión cuando mencionó a su cuñado. Y ahora estábamos cenando en un pequeño restaurante italiano, con aire muy romántico. Y no podía dejar de pensar en la magnifica suite que la editorial nos había reservado en un prestigioso hotel.

Cuando llegamos esa noche después de la cena y un par de copas en un bar cercano, no le di ni tiempo a Edward a quitarse el abrigo. Besándole con ganas.

Él no dudo en devolverme el beso. Y rápidamente empezamos a quitarnos abrigos, guantes, bufandas, dejándolo todo en el suelo a nuestro paso de camino al dormitorio de la suite.

—He dejado de tomar la píldora... —susurré mientras me besaba el cuello. El dejó de besarme y me miró.

—¿Si?

—Si —me besó con fuerza tomó en brazos y llevándome a la cama.

—¿Cuando?

—El lunes.

—Entonces... ¿quieres intentarlo?

—Si.

Edward veneró mi cuerpo con besos y caricias, mientras terminaba de desnudarme. Esa noche hicimos el amor con mucha más dulzura que otras veces, lentamente, viviendo la intensidad de lo que el futuro podía depararnos a partir de ese momento.

En mitad de la noche las manos de Edward volvieran a encender mi cuerpo una vez más. Y yo le devolví todo el amor y la dulzura que me daba.

Cuando ya por fin nos quedamos dormidos, soñé.

Soñé con un pelo rojizo y unos ojos verdes que me sonreían desde una pequeña cuna.

* * *

_Quiero opiniones... asusté a la pobre Cullen Vigo, y no quiero que lo pasé mal... así que vamos a compartir el susto... estoy estancada (un poco)_

_Así que... haya vamos: Claramente la mala es Tania, no nos vamos a engañar, pero ¿y Aro Volturi...? ¿Queréis que sea malo... o no? La historia puede ser muy distinta si Aro es de una forma u otra... ¿hago una encuesta?_

_Varios habéis opinado que es pronto para un bebé, y que con todo el tema de Tania no es buena idea, pero, seamos realistas, ellos deben seguir adelante. Y no voy a dejar que se quedé embarazada, en seguida, la naturaleza a veces es lenta... ;P_


	25. Chapter 25

_Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, cuya historia y personajes han inspirado este fanfic._

* * *

**No sabes lo que tienes… hasta que lo pierdes.**

**XXV**

**_3 meses después_**

Sabia perfectamente que quedarme embarazada al primer intento era poco probable, pero subconscientemente me había hecho ilusiones. Y los discursos médicos de Edward sobre hormonas, ciclos, temperaturas, días fértiles y mil cosas más... no me ayudaban. Yo perdía la cuenta de los días, mis reglas sin la píldora no eran regulares y me sentí como cuando tenía 15 años de nuevo y Alice se sorprendió cuando supo que a mi el periodo no me venía rigurosamente cada 28 días como a ella.

Tampoco me ayudaba que él estuviera tan tranquilo porque me hacía parecer ansiosa, y lo estaba, pero también podía estarlo él.

Las lágrimas se me saltaron tras contar una vez más los días en el calendario. Estos cambios de humor... las molestias... síndrome pre-menstrual.

Horas más tarde ya era oficial... otro mes más de espera.

Cuando Edward volvió del hospital esa tarde y me encontró en la cama, no le hizo falta preguntar, se tumbó detrás de mí y me rodeo con los brazos, besando mi nuca con delicadeza.

Por culpa de las malditas hormonas empecé a llorar desconsoladamente.

—Shhhh, cariño, no llores... venga —Edward me dio la vuelta y quedamos el uno frente al otro—, ya hablamos sobre esto, demos tiempo a la naturaleza.

Asentí limpiando mis lágrimas con las manos.

—Lo sé... es... que estoy un poco sensible.

Edward se rió para si dando un beso en mi frente.

—Descansa, ¿vale? Voy a darme una ducha... ha sido un día muy largo en el hospital.

—Vale... —dije cerrando los ojos mientras le sentía caminar por la habitación y después escuché el agua de la ducha y ese sonido me ayudó a conciliar el sueño.

[...]

—Richard quiere publicar antes el cierre de tus libros juveniles.

—Pero...

—Bella tienes un contrato.

—En mi contrato no especificaba que no podía publicar otras obras entre medias.

—Si lo sé, pero no crees que es mejor que cierres unas cosas antes de empezar otra. Y además la subvención de...

—Sshhhh, no lo digas... ya me lo has dicho mil veces.

—Bella, ¿se puede saber cual es tu problema con el Sr. Volturi?

—Ninguno.

—Pues para no ser ninguno... en fin, Bella, ¿me lo vas a contar alguna vez, o no?

Suspiré.

—Su secretaria es la ex-mujer de Edward.

—¿Tania?

—Si

—Vaya, qué pequeño es el mundo, hable con ella hace un rato... es un encanto, aunque... imagino que no pensarás igual.

—Bueno, ella... y yo no nos llevamos muy bien. Y bueno es que... ¿no te parece muy siniestro?

—¿Volturi? Si un poco, pero es un hombre de negocios. ¿Y como no se puede llevar Tania bien contigo, Bella? Eres la persona más dulce que conozco.

—Gracias Kate... viene de lejos, ¿recuerdas que te dije que Edward y yo nos conocemos de toda la vida... Nunca le gusté.

—¿Por? No lo entiendo.

—Edward y yo éramos muy amigos en el instituto, y Tania... no lo llevaba muy bien.

—Desde luego si Edward te miraba entonces como te mira ahora, no me extraña —Kate rió un poco intentando aligerar el peso de la conversación.

—No lo hacia... yo era su amiga, la amiga de su hermana pequeña, y me consideraba eso, una hermana.

—¿Te preocupa que Volturi sepa de esta relación, es ese el problema?

—No, él ya sabe que Tania y yo nos conocemos... imagino que Tania le habrá puesto al día... aunque no lo sé. Solo es un mal presentimiento, me siento incomoda... no me gusta que mis problemas personales se mezclen con el trabajo.

—Entiendo. Aún así _su _subvención respaldará el lanzamiento del cierre de tu saga, bajo su petición. De hecho dejó muy claro que no quiere que usemos su dinero en el lanzamiento del nuevo libro. Y Samuels no se lo va discutir. A fin de cuentas es el hermano de su esposa, y Samuels es muy familiar cuando se lo propone.

_Genial._

_—_¿Y como vamos a hacerlo? Samuels dijo que no quiere que usemos mis libros juveniles como respaldo.

—Lo sé. Pero Bella, la gente sabe más o menos quien eres, y muchos de tus lectores no son tan jóvenes. Querrán leer lo nuevo.

—La media es 16-18, no querrán leer una novela histórica.

—Pero si querrán una novela con una historia de amor. Y eso es lo que es tu novela, y es lo que vamos a venderles.

Arrugué la nariz pensando que la parte de historia de amor en mi libro no era algo realmente principal en la trama. Era secundario, importante, si, pero secundario.

—Kate... no sé... yo...

—Solo hay que trabajar un poco más algunos aspectos, y será perfecta. Ya lo veras.

Y ahí es donde me di cuenta de lo que Kate estaba insinuando.

—No voy a cambiar la historia.

—No te estoy diciendo que tengas que cambiarla.

—No pero lo estás insinuando. Y la respuesta es No.

—Bella, aunque queda mucho que editar, y mucho que escribir.

—Si, pero tengo muy claro en mi cabeza lo que quiero escribir.

—Bella, no adelantemos acontecimientos, de acuerdo, necesitamos que acabes el otro libro, céntrate en él y ya trataremos este tema cuando corresponda.

Cuando colgué a Kate sentí unas ganas horribles de romper algo y así lo hice. Cogí uno de mis libros, una copia del primer libro que publique y lo rompí, lo rasgué por la mitad.

Me senté frente a mi portátil y abrí un documento nuevo y empecé a escribir... desde cero... algo nuevo.


	26. Chapter 26

_Hola... lo siento... no tengo perdón... pero ya sabéis que soy así... no me olvido de esto, en serio, pero estoy un poco bloqueada en general, no solo aquí, necesito unas vacaciones para centrarme de nuevo..._

_Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, cuya historia y personajes han inspirado este fanfic._

* * *

**No sabes lo que tienes… hasta que lo pierdes.**

**XXVI**

—Mírame a mi, Emmett y yo hemos tardado casi 2 años y Alice y Jasper ni siquiera lo buscaron...

—Tania también... —suspiré.

—Te refieres con Sean, ¿no? —Dijo Alice mientras ponía una bandeja con té helado y vasos frente a nosotras.

—Bueno... si, supongo...

—No habéis hablado de eso... ¿no? —dijo Rose.

—¿De qué?

—Tania y Edward estuvieron intentando tener otro hijo durante mucho tiempo —Aclaró Rose.

—Tania tuvo 3 abortos antes de quedarse embarazada la última vez, y aun así al final también tuvo un aborto —añadió Alice.

—Fue muy duro... Tania aun no lo ha superado —dijo Rose mirándome fijamente esperando mi reacción— estaba de 17 semanas, eso es mucho, y después de los tres abortos anteriores... — Rose aparto la mirada entonces, mientras daba un sorbo a su té.

—No intentes ablandar a Bella con Tania, Rose — susurró Alice.

Yo sabia que Rose había tenido un aborto durante todo es tiempo, ella misma me lo había contado cuando le conté que Edward y yo estábamos buscando un bebé.

—No intento tal cosa, solo que, a veces me cuesta... no entiendo a Edward, él los perdió también, y ya es médico, sabe perfectamente que en parte el comportamiento de Tania hacia Bella es por...

—Tania siempre detestó a Bella, _siempre_, Rose, tú conociste a Tania mucho después —protestó Alice. Yo estaba helada.

—Si, Alice, eso ya me lo habéis contado, pero... —Rose volvió a mirarme— cuando te quedes embarazada, Tania no lo va a llevar bien, tenlo en mente. Será peor.

—No es asunto suyo —dijo Alice.

—Alice, mira, claro que no es asunto suyo, pero... déjalo nunca lo enteras.

—¿Por que no?

—Tu no has perdido nunca un bebé.

—¿Y crees que por eso no puedo entender como se siente Tania? Rose, yo estuve allí todas las veces, se perfectamente como se sentía y siente, pero Bella no tiene la culpa.

—No discutáis... por favor —susurré— Tania no es tan... solo es con Sean, con lo de no dejarme verle, por lo demás ella ya no es como era.

—Por eso hace lo que esta haciendo con Sean... —empezó Rose.

—Lo hace por puro egoísmo —dijo Alice.

—No... es porque teme que Sean prefiera a Bella antes que a ella.

—Pero... es su madre, Sean nunca me va a preferir a mi antes que a ella, Rose.

—Pero es como se siente ella, Bella.

—¿Te lo ha dicho ella, —pregunto Alice— o es una teoría tuya?

—Me lo ha dicho.

[...]

Edward me miraba muy serio.

—¿Eso ha dicho Rose?

—Si...

—Bueno... parece lógico, Tania siempre ha sido muy posesiva...

—No creo que sea una cuestión de ser o no posesivo, Edward... —no sabia cuan seguro era sacar el tema de los abortos con Edward, él nunca hablaba de eso conmigo, obviamente Tania no lo había superado, pero ¿y él?

Volví mis ojos al calendario, haciendo de nuevo cálculos, buscando los días más fértiles de este mes.

—¿Y de que es cuestión?

—Es _su_ hijo.

—También es _mi _hijo —el tono de Edward era defensivo.

—Si, pero... no es _mi _hijo, Edward_ —_intenté contestar lo más tranquilamente posible.

Nos miramos durante un buen rato. En silencio.

No sabía si seguir diciendo algo a o no.

Edward desvió la mirada primero y siguió leyendo el manuscrito que le había dado.

—¿Se lo has dicho?

—¿El qué? —contesto sin levantar la vista del papel.

—Que estamos intentando...

—No, ¿por que iba a decírselo?

—¿Se lo dirás?

—Se lo diré cuando estés embarazada, cuando se lo vayamos a decir a Sean, no quiero que sea él quien se lo diga a ella, ni que ella se lo diga a él.

—¿Cuando se lo vamos a decir a Sean?

—Cuando empiece a notarse será un buen momento.

—Pero eso... será... ¿no podríamos decírselo antes?

—¿Antes, cuando? —me miró— Bella... ¿Qué... qué estas haciendo? —Tomé aire.

—Y si... ¿lo pierdo? —susurré.

Edward mantuvo las facciones serías, sin inmutarse, pero pude ver el brillo de sus ojos.

—Por eso es mejor que esperemos al segundo trimestre antes de decírselo a la gente, incluso un poco más...

—Se que Tania tuvo...

—Bella, mira, no... no quiero hablar de eso ahora —dijo poniéndose en pie, colocando las hojas del manuscrito ayudándose con la mesa—. Me da igual lo que Alice y Rose, te hayan metido en la cabeza...

—No me han metido nada en la cabeza.

—¡Pues entonces déjalo ya! —El tono elevado de su voz me pilló desprevenida.

—Pero...

—¡Bella, _ya_ está bien!—Edward soltó bruscamente el manuscrito delante mío, después salió de la cocina hacia nuestro cuarto.

* * *

_No alucinéis mucho, ¿vale? _


	27. Chapter 27

_Hola... lo siento... se que hace mucho tiempo que esperáis un capítulo nuevo... y os merecíais algo más... largo._

_

* * *

_

_Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, cuya historia y personajes han inspirado este fanfic._

* * *

**No sabes lo que tienes… hasta que lo pierdes.**

**XXVII**

Edward estuvo distante unos días; casi una larga semana.

Hoy su comportamiento distante era menos distante que los días anteriores y pensé que quizás se le había pasado.

Para cuando volvió del hospital así parecía. Estaba mosqueada, es como si de repente ya diera igual que me hubiese casi ignorado durante una semana.

Entonces, cundo me estaba preparando para acostarme, vi el calendario que teníamos en el baño con mis días más fértiles resaltados.

Me volví hacia la habitación y me apoyé en el marco de la puerta del baño.

Edward estaba tumbado boca arriba, con las manos bajo la cabeza, mirando al techo. En situaciones normales estaría leyendo. Y si siguiese _enfadado, _estaría ya intentando dormir.

—No me voy a acostar contigo —susurré, mientras me acercaba a la cama—. Me miró sorprendido — Y me da igual que _hoy _sea el día más idóneo.

Me tumbé y le di la espalda.

—¿Quieres hablarlo?

—No.

—Bella, ¿pensé que era lo que querías...?

—¿Ya no estas enfadado?

—¿Enfadado?

—Por favor... —susurré.

—No estaba enfadado, Bella, estaba... no me resulta fácil ese tema, ¿vale?

Me senté en la cama y le miré.

—Antes de que sigas... si me haces sentir como un desconsiderada e insensible después de como te has estado portando esta semana...

Suspiró y se sentó apoyando su cuerpo contra el respaldo.

—Cuando Tania se quedó embarazada, tardé todo el embarazo en darme cuenta de que realmente quería tener hijos, Bella. Hasta que no sostuve a Sean entre mis brazos, no sentí en ningún momento el deseo de serlo, era simplemente mi obligación, y no había nada más. Después, no queríamos tener más hijos, los dos estábamos de acuerdo. Pero entonces volvió a quedarse embarazada y los dos cambiamos de opinión. Y después todo empezó a ser una autentica pesadilla. Cuando tuvo el primer aborto, decidimos esperar pero volverlo a intentar. Cuando tuvo el tercero decidimos dejarlo. Bueno, _yo, _decidí que debíamos dejarlo y acabé convenciéndola de que era lo mejor. Tania lo pasaba muy mal, y yo también, y al final discutíamos y Sean acababa en medio de nuestras discusiones—. Edward miraba su mano, con la que dibujaba lentamente los detalles del dibujo de la colcha sobre su regazo—. Entonces casi un año después, se quedó de nuevo embarazada. Debido a su historial, la pusieron en reposo absoluto desde el primer momento. Hacer reposo con otro niño pequeño en casa es casi imposible, sobretodo si estas _sola, _y yo estaba muy poco en casa entre clases, prácticas y rotaciones. Mi madre y Alice le ayudaban en todo lo que podían pero aún así, Tania acaba haciendo cosas, porque nadie podía estar las 24 horas con ella para que no tuviera que moverse. Y al final, una vez más lo perdió. Ya sé lo habíamos dicho a Sean y todo...

No pude evitar taparme la boca con la mano.

—Edward...

—Bella, mira, no sé como se tomará Tania las cosas. Pero tiene que entender que tú y yo estamos juntos ahora y que queremos tener un hijo juntos. La conozco, y lo hará, pero una cosas es que lo entienda, y otra muy distinta que lo acepte. Y eso será lo más difícil. Y cuanto antes se lo digamos, antes estaremos expuestos a eso, sobre todo tú. Las cosas están ya demasiado tensas entre vosotras y es lo que no quiero. Si se lo decimos a Sean, tarde o temprano se lo dirá, incluso aunque le pidamos que guarde el secreto, tiene cinco años, y es su madre, acabará diciéndoselo. Eso sin olvidar que Sean, tardó en comprender porque un día le dijimos que iba a tener un hermano o hermana, y poco después ya no. No quiero hacerle pasar por eso otra vez. Por eso, preferiría no solo esperar a que estés embarazada, sino a que estemos totalmente seguros de que todo va bien para decirlo. No obstante, entenderé que se lo quieras decir a tus padres, e incluso a alguien más, pero prefería que fueras... discreta.

—Rose y Alice...

—Me refiero a cuando ya estés embarazada...

—Oh... bien.

—Entiendo perfectamente, también que... no quieras intentarlo esta noche... Se que he estado distante. Lo siento.

Nos miramos en silencio durante unos minutos. Después me puse de rodillas en la cama cogiendo su cara entre mis manos besé con delicadeza su mejilla.

—Gracias... —susurré—. Gracias por sincerarte conmigo.

Edward sonrió tímidamente, mientras yo apoyaba mi cabeza sobre su pecho y le rodeaba con el brazo, fundiéndome contra su costado.

Su corazón latía lenta y pesadamente.

Estuvimos en silencio durante tanto tiempo que pensé que se había quedado dormido, y la postura en la que estábamos no era la ideal para dormir, en absoluto, iba a acabar con dolor de espalda y cuello.

—¿Edward?

—¿Hmm?

—No puedes dormite así —dije incorporándome lentamente.

Edward se tumbó y volví a acogerme sobre su pecho, mientras el apagaba la luz.

—Bella... siento no estar apoyándote tanto... sé que estas liada con tus libros, y no te estoy preguntando y...

—Todo va bien... —contesté sabiendo que no estaba sonando convincente.

—¿Seguro?

—Si... Kate y yo tenemos alguna diferencia, pero nada fuera de lo normal.

—Bueno... ¿sabes que estoy aquí para lo que sea, verdad?

—Si.

—¿Eso...? —Noté que Edward movía el brazo y alcé la mirada para verle señalar el manuscrito que había sobre la cómoda — ¿Es nuevo?

—Sí...

—¿Qué es?

—Nada... solo... ideas —suspiré.

—Bella... solo he leído las primeras páginas, pero... creo que es lo mejor que has escrito hasta ahora.

—¿En serio? —dije incorporándome rápidamente adivinando sus facciones en la poca luz de la habitación.

* * *

_Bueno, se acercan las fiestas, así que ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODS!_

_Tendré unos días libres, gracias a dios, y a ver si me despejó y me viene la inspiración, porque en estos momentos esto pasando por una fase poco creativa... _

_Espero que os guste un poquito el capítulo al menos._


	28. Chapter 28

_¡FELIZ AÑO 2011!_

_Deseo que este año sea mil veces mejor que el anterior, y que todo lo que salió mal, o fue duró en el 2010, se transforme en cosas buenas y agradables en éste que entra._

_Y muchas gracias por leerme... _

_Yo me propongo este año leer los fics de los demás (que pocas veces lo hago ya que principalmente leo fics en inglés) e intentar no ser tan desastre actualizando... recalco lo de **intentar** ;P_

_¡Besos de Año Nuevo para todos!_

_

* * *

_

_Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, cuya historia y personajes han inspirado este fanfic._

* * *

**No sabes lo que tienes… hasta que lo pierdes.**

**XXVIII**

—¿Esto es todo?

—Si.

Kate, estaba sentada al lado de Richard, y me miraba sin dar crédito, probablemente no me creía capaz de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

—Pero... ¿y los cambios? —insistió Richard

—Si... ¿y los...? —empezó a decir Kate pasando las hojas que tenía delante.

—No los añadí.

—Bella...

—El último capítulo de la saga esta casi listo —dije mientras le ofrecía a Richard el manuscrito de ese libro—. Podré entregarlo en dos... quizás tres semanas, acorde con los cambios, incluso ya elegí la portada, y todo estará a gusto vuestro, de Samuels y de Volturi.

—Bella, a Samuels no le va a gustar... él estaba a favor de las anotaciones que Kate y yo...

—Lo sé... pero yo no.

Ambos, Richard y Kate, alzaron la mirada de los papeles que insistentemente miraban una y otra vez, como esperando que los malditos cambios aparecieran por si solos. Richard parecía sorprendido y Kate irritada.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Richard miró a Kate de reojo antes de mirarme de nuevo a mí.

—Ya le dije a Kate que no lo haría.

—Eso no es cierto... dijiste que...

—Dije que leería tus notas, y lo hice, las leí. Ya te dije que no cambiaría la historia.

—¿Kate?

Kate miró a Richard, pero no sabía que decir.

—No es culpa suya Richard... yo no le puse al día sobre esto.

—Gracias, Bella —susurró Kate con ironía.

—Bella, esto no es lo que Samuels está esperando.

—Pensé que Samuels esperaba el cierre de la saga, y eso es lo que le entregaremos.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso entonces? —Richard se dispuso a coger el otro manuscrito— ¿En este si están hechos los últimos cambios que acordamos?

—Si.

—Bien.

Richard pasó a leer entonces las últimas páginas del mismo. Kate y yo intercambiamos miradas, yo con la mía intente ser sincera, _"Lo siento, pero te avisé", _la suya era más bien del tipo _"¿pero que coño te pasa?"_

_—_Vaya... un giró... me gusta. Un buen final, Bella, concluyente, pero a la vez abierto. Esto nos da posibilidades de seguir en el futuro... si quieres hacerlo.

—No creo que ocurra.

Richard me sonrió.

—Eres muy joven, Bella.

—Sería este el momento adecuado para deciros que tengo intención de... quizás... tomarme un descanso.

A Kate estaba a punto de darle un infarto. Richard volvió a mirarla.

—Bella... estas cosas deberías hablarlas con Kate...

—Lo sé... pero es algo que pensé mientras venía para acá. He estado sometida a mucho stress últimamente entre todos los cambios de la novela y los últimos retoques de esta última entrega y esta interfiriendo en otros aspectos de mi vida, y... bueno... Edward y yo estamos de acuerdo en que...

—¿Edward? Bella, ¿En serio has pensado esto de camino hacia aquí?

—Ha venido con él...—susurró Kate.

—Edward y yo estamos pensando en ampliar nuestra familia...

Kate y Richard intercambiaron miradas.

—Bella, una de las ventajas de ser escritora es que trabajas en casa, no veo que intentar ampliar tu familia sea un obstáculo a la hora de escribir—dijo Richard sonriendo.

—Es la presión, necesito relajarme.

—Bien... bueno mientras tengas listo esto en esas 2 o 3 semanas— Richard puso la mano sobre el manuscrito de la saga— no veo problema a que te tomes unos meses después de publicarlo, a fin de cuentas no has tenido unas vacaciones _reales_ desde que firmamos el contrato. Aún así, quiero una reunión previa, no iremos directamente a Samuels... ¿entendido?

Asentí.

—Y te reunirás con Kate, durante este tiempo, no quiero sorpresas.

Asentí de nuevo.

—En cuento a esto...—dijo cogiendo de nuevo el manuscrito de la novela— ¿tienes una copia para Kate?

—Sí—dije mientras sacaba un CD de mi maletín.

—Lo leeremos,—dijo mirando a Kate—los dos tomaremos notas, las pondremos en común y te las enviaremos, en una semana. Y espero que las consideres, y no las leas simplemente.

—No las leí simplem...—Richard levantó la mano, indicando que no había acabado.

—¿Tienes algo más?

Negué.

—Bueno... pues os dejo chicas—Richard se levantó, y yo también, cogió su manuscrito, se acercó a mi y puso su mano en mi hombro—. Suerte con lo de ampliar la familia. Saluda a Edward de mi parte.

Le sonreí y asentí.

Me senté cuando la puerta se cerró.

—No me lo puedo creer—susurró Kate—. No vuelvas a hacerme algo así, nunca.

—Lo siento.

—¿Qué lo sientes? ¿Eres consciente de que si despiden a alguien será a mí? ¡Joder, Bella!

—Llevas semanas sin escucharme...

—¿Qué? ¿Y tú me escuchas a mí?

—Yo solo quiero escribir mi libro...

[...]

Edward me observaba detenidamente, lo notaba aunque no le estaba mirando.

—¿Qué?—susurré.

—Nada... bueno... creo que deberías al menos considerar el hecho de que es su trabajo y quizás saben lo que están haciendo.

—¿Pensé que estabas de acuerdo con los cambios que quieren que haga son... horribles?

—Nunca dije que lo fueran, dije, que es tú libro, y si no querías hacerlos, no los hicieras.

—Pero... ¿piensas que debería hacerlos, no?—Sonrió—.Ya veo.

—No te enfades conmigo... yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti.

—Les dije que quiero un descanso—Edward sonrió—. Me lo darán cuando publiquemos la saga.

—¿Y la promo?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Supongo que tendré un tiempo libre desde que lo entregue a su publicación y después la promo, y después... más tiempo libre. Están más preocupados en los libros que en lo que yo haga mientras tanto.

—Bueno, sinceramente, creo que deberíamos celebrarlo—dijo alzando su cerveza. Yo cogí mi refresco y choqué delicadamente mi vaso con el suyo, consiguiendo a cambio una de sus medio sonrisas más encantadoras.


	29. Chapter 29

_Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, cuya historia y personajes han inspirado este fanfic._

* * *

**No sabes lo que tienes… hasta que lo pierdes.**

**XXIX**

—_¿Qué haces?_

—Nada.

Edward contuvo la risa.

—¿Qué...?

—Espera...

Noté unas ligeras cosquillas en el cuello me moví evitándolas pero eran persistentes.

—¿Qué hora es?—dije sin abrir los ojos, estaba tan a gusto, quería dormir un poco más.

La sábana se deslizó lentamente hasta mi cintura antes de sentir sus manos en mi cintura y después deslizándose por mis costados hasta mis muslos. La sábana desaparecía sustituida por sus dedos, hasta que ya no la noté sobre mi cuerpo y sus manos volvían a subir por mis piernas lentamente hasta llegar al borde de la camiseta que usaba para dormir.

—Son casi las cinco.

—Mmmmm... ¿Y no estás cansado? ¿Acabas de llegar?

Noté como subía la camiseta hasta la mitad de mis muslos.

—¿Estas despierta?

—No...—intenté darme la vuelta para seguir durmiendo pero no pude.

Edward seguía dejando delicados besos por mis piernas hasta los pies y volviendo a subir hacia arriba.

Me acomodé en las almohadas y le observé mientras lentamente deslizaba la camiseta hasta mi cintura.

Cuando terminó me miró.

—Oh, ¿Ya te has despertado?.

—Si—contesté intentando parecer enfadada, pero no pude evitar sonreírle mientras se acercaba a mí, besándome apasionadamente, mientras descansaba el peso justo de su cuerpo sobre el mío.

—Llevó todo el día pensando en lo que me iba a encontrar debajo de está camiseta, ¿sabes?—dijo mientras tiraba de ella mientras miraba entre nuestros cuerpos. Vi en su expresión el momento justo en el que la camiseta descubrió que no había nada debajo de ella—. _Wow,_¿y eso?—dijo arqueando una ceja mientras me miraba sorprendido.

Me encogí de hombros inocentemente.

Volvió a besarme hasta que tuvo que dejar de hacerlo para quitar la camiseta que había ido subiendo por mi cuerpo poco a poco. Él estaba ya desnudo a falta de su ropa interior.

Me beso los labios y después fue descendido por el cuello hasta mis pechos, que empezó a besar y masajear con insistente delicadeza, consiguiendo que yo gimiera extasiada.

—¿Sabes que días es hoy?

—No.

Me miró apoyando la barbilla en el valle que quedaba entre mis pechos.

—Hoy es el día en que oficialmente he dejado de ser estudiante.

—Pero... ¿no queda un mes para tu graduación?

—Si, pero... en realidad es una formalidad—me guiñó un ojo—. Así que a partir de mañana todo el mundo me llamará _Doctor Cullen._

_—_Que es realmente lo importante, ¿no?

—Claro—dijo guiñándome un ojo antes de seguir con sus atenciones.

—Edward... me haces cosquillas

—Dame mi almohada—Agarré la almohada sin mirarla y le dí con ella en la cabeza—. ¡Hey! No te pases—Le sonreí pícaramente mientras él se ponía de rodillas entre mis piernas—. Levanta las caderas.

Hice lo que me decía y coloco la almohada debajo de mi cuerpo y después con la mano en mi vientre me indicó que me tumbara de nuevo.

—¿Un nuevo remedio de la abuela?

Sonrió.

—_Doctor Cullen_, resulta realmente cómico que te dediques a investigar en el saber popular en lo que a asuntos de _salud_ se refiere.

—Ya... bueno, pero en realidad no lo investigo, las enfermeras me han preguntado varias veces hoy si ya te habías quedado embarazada, y tres de ellas me confirmaron que esto al parecer les funcionó a ellas, y aunque no me lo creo... del todo, estoy seguro de que al menos ayudará a que tu lo disfrutes mucho más... esta inclinación es... perfecta— las últimas palabras las dijo acariciando mi vientre y deslizando sus dedos entre mis piernas, que cerré instintivamente atrapando su mano entre ellas.

—¿Has mirado el calendario?—Yo ni siquiera lo había hecho...

—Si—me sonrió.

—¿Hoy?

—Desde ayer.

—¿En serio? ¿Y que pasó ayer?

—Ayer nos quedamos dormidos al parecer.

—Ya... eso parece.

—Por eso, hoy—separó mis piernas—no vamos a dormir—dijo antes de besar mi ombligo y descender con besos hasta el lugar exacto donde le quería. Y le dejé hacer lo que él quería, y hasta que no consiguió que un segundo clímax por mi parte no se dispuso a buscar él suyo.

—Eso ha sido increíble—le susurré mientras me besaba logrando excitarme aún más al pensar donde habían estado sus labios.

Impacientemente y con fluidez me penetró consiguiendo rozar parte de mi interior que aún estaban dormidas y gemí sorprendida.

—¿Qué?—dijo buscando en mi cara preocupado.

—Tenías razón... la inclinación...

—¿Sí?

—Mmmhmmmm—dije cerrando los ojos, hundiendo mi cabeza en mi almohada disfrutando centímetro a centímetro el vaivén de sus caderas.

La dichosa inclinación hacía que el pudiera hundirse en mi por completo y no tardó en alcanzar el orgasmo provocando el mío con ayuda de los dedos.

Se desplomó sobre mí y los dos respiramos sofocados entre besos y más caricias mientras él se tumbaba en la cama a mi lado.

—Quédate así... mientras me recupero ¿vale?

—¿Lo de no dormir iba en serio?—le miré el giró la cabeza y entre el pelo alborotado por la cara me sonrió lascivamente.

—Claro que iba en serio, Bella.

* * *

_Esos remedios de la abuela son los que no quieres oírle decir a la tuya... y a veces ocurren... esos momentos en los que no sabes si reír, llorar o esconderte debajo de la mesa. Jejejejeje_

_Regalito, que hacía mucho que estos dos no mojaban en vuestra presencia ;P_


	30. Chapter 30

_Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, cuya historia y personajes han inspirado este fanfic._

* * *

**No sabes lo que tienes… hasta que lo pierdes.**

**XXX**

El coche de Tania estaba aparcado en la entrada de los Cullen.

Estoy segura de que Esme no sabía que Tania iba a venir, sino me hubiese avisado.

Cogí aire y salí del coche.

Caminé lentamente hasta el porche mirando las ventanas por si acaso podía ver algo.

Llamé a la puerta y esperé.

—¡Bella! —Sean abrió la puerta y se abrazó a mis piernas. Hacia tanto que no le veía que no pude evitar emocionarme.

—Hey...—me agaché para estar a su altura y le pasé la mano por el pelo— ¿Como estas?

—¡Bien! ¡El abuelo me va a enseñar a jugar al ajedrez!

Sean salió corriendo hacia el interior, cuando levanté la mirada Esme se estaba acercando a mí. Me abrazó y me susurró al oído.

—Acaban de llegar, no he tenido tiempo de avisarte, lo siento.

—Tranquila...—susurré yo.

Seguí a Esme por el pasillo que dirigía a la cocina.

—Iba a hacer café, ¿Bella? —dijo Esme mientras entraba en ella.

—Si, gracias, Esme —Cuando entré Tania estaba allí, hacia tiempo que no la veía parecía cansada—. Hola, Tania.

Tania, me medio saludo con un gesto con la cabeza antes de susurrar un tímido _Hola._

Las tres estuvimos en silencio un rato mientras Esme preparaba los cafés.

_—_Bueno... —suspiró Esme— Bella, le estaba comentando a Tania lo de que tu editor jefe sea familiar de su jefe, lo de la subvención que me comentaste, el mundo es un pañuelo ¿verdad?

Me puse nerviosa instantáneamente.

—Eh, si, el Señor Volturi, ha sido muy... amable. Kate... —miré a Tania— es quién suele hablar con él y Tania de todas formas...

Silencio.

Tania miraba el suelo. Parecía incómoda.

—Entiendo. ¿Y que es exactamente lo que subvenciona en general? —Esme le dio a Tania una taza con café en ese momento.

—Oh... normalmente a artistas—comenzó a decir Tania—, le apasiona el arte abstracto. Alguna vez ha subvencionado publicaciones, aunque nunca un libro como el de Bella. Es la primera vez.

—Ya veo... bueno debiste causarle muy buena impresión, cielo— dijo Esme entregándome mi taza—. ¿Por qué no os sentáis?

—Yo... la verdad es que tengo prisa Esme... así que... te agradezco que puedas cuidar de Sean unas horas.

—Lo hago encantada. Y bueno, Bella al trabajar desde casa, también puede ayudarte si lo necesitas, ¿verdad?

Esme... —susurré advirtiéndole. Esme conocía toda la situación, y aunque sus intenciones eran buenas, prefería que se mantuviera al margen ye estaba segura de que Edward también.

Tania no dijo nada. Simplemente dejo la taza sobre la mesa y se disculpó saliendo de la cocina mientras llamaba a Sean por el pasillo.

—Lo siento, Bella, yo solo quiero ayudar...

—Esme, lo sé... pero no sé si es buena idea...

[...]

Uno de sus clientes llamó a Esme y se marchó prometiendo volver en menos de 1 hora, así que lo que iba a haber sido una tarde tranquila charlando con Esme, se convirtió en una tarde observando como Carlisle intentaba enseñar a Sean a jugar al ajedrez.

Podía haberme marchado, pero hacía tanto que no pasaba algo de tiempo con él que preferí correr el riesgo de que Tania se enfadará.

Les observé en silencio, mientras pretendía leer una de las revistas de decoración que había en la sala.

Sean cada vez se parecía más a Edward, aunque quizás fuera que llevaba el pelo demasiado largo y no hacía más que pasarse la mano por él igual que su padre.

—Necesitas un corte de pelo —le dije cuando se sentó a mi lado cuando se cansó de jugar con su abuelo, pasándole la mano por el pelo para intentar peinárselo un poco.

—A mí me gusta así.

Le sonreí.

—Bueno... ¿Qué tal el cole?

—No me gusta el cole.

—¿Por qué?

—Tengo que trabajar, y yo quiero jugar.

Sean me ofreció una gran sonrisa.

—Bueno... —suspiré— y... ¿tenía mamá que trabajar esta tarde?

—Tiene que ir al médico.

—¿Sí? Esta... ¿enferma? —Sean se encogió de hombros— Bueno seguro que es solo un chequeo.

[...]

Tania volvió antes que Esme.

Cuando le abrí la puerta entró en silencio. Las dos nos quedamos en el hall de entrada, sin hablar durante una eternidad. Tania ni siquiera me miraba. Miraba al suelo.

—Sean está merendando en la cocina... le... he dado un pedazo de bizcocho que ha hecho Esme antes de irse y un vaso de leche. —Tania no se inmuto—. ¿Estás bien?

—Si —susurró mirándome al fin.

—Pareces... cansada.

—Gracias Bella, es una forma muy amable de decirme que estoy hecha una mierda —me espetó de repente totalmente a la defensiva-

—¿Qué? No... Tania, no lo he dicho con esa intención.

—Ahórrate las excusas.

Tania caminó hacia la cocina y la seguí.

—Espera un momento —la intenté sujetar del brazo y ella se soltó con brusquedad.

—¿Qué? Vamos, venga... ¿qué?

—Sean me ha dicho que has ido al médico, y bueno...

—¿Te lo ha dicho? ¿Ahora interrogas a mi hijo? ¿Ves por qué no quiero dejarlo contigo?

—Tania... no, no ha sido así.

—Bella, mira, lo que yo haga con mi vida, no es asunto tuyo, a ver si lo entiendes de una vez.

—Bueno si te pasa algo, creo que tenemos derecho a saberlo.

—¿Tenéis? Bella, si alguien tiene _algún _derecho es mi ex-marido, y aún así... no es asunto suyo. Yo no me meto en los vuestros.

—¿Qué?

—¿Estás ya embarazada o no? —Pude ver a Carlisle en la otra punta del pasillo, se quedó quieto unos segundos antes de entrar en la cocina y cerrar la puerta—. No pongas esa cara de sorpresa, ¿creías que no me iba a enterar?

Me quedé inmóvil mientras ella desaparecía por el pasillo.

No reaccioné hasta que Sean se abrazó a mis piernas mientras se despedía de mi.

[...]

—¿Alice?

—¡Bells! Estoy de camino a casa de mis padres, mi madre me llamó, me ha dicho que estas ahí y...

—Estoy de camino a mi casa ya.

—Oh...

—Alice... ¿Le has dicho a Tania que Edward y yo estamos intentando tener un bebé?


	31. Chapter 31

_Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, cuya historia y personajes han inspirado este fanfic._

* * *

**No sabes lo que tienes… hasta que lo pierdes.**

**XXXI**

_—Alice... ¿Le has dicho a Tania que Edward y yo estamos intentando tener un bebé?_

—¿¡Qué! ¡No! Claro que no se lo he dicho, ¿Qué ha pasado?

El manos libres del teléfono móvil tenía mucho arrastre, ya que Alice también estaba hablando desde el suyo.

—Lo sabe.

—Pero, ¿Como...?

—Y ahora tu padre también —le corté empezando a sentir como mis nervios y angustia empezaban a tornarse en ira— joder, Alice, no habrás hecho algún comentario delante de ella, que le haya indicado que...

—¡No! —protestó— Me pediste discreción y he sido discreta la única persona que lo sabe a parte de Rose y yo, es Jasper y se lo dijo mi hermano, no yo.

Entré en el garaje del complejo de apartamentos y aparqué en mi plaza.

—Alice... ¿Y ahora qué hago? —le dije mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor.

—¿Qué ha dicho exactamente?

—Me ha preguntado si ya estaba embarazada.

—¿Y qué le has dicho?

—Nada...

—¡Bella! —protestó Alice. Pude oír como cerraba la puerta de su coche y los tacones contra el suelo mientras caminaba—. Mira acabó de llegar a casa de mis padres, tengo que dejar unas cosas aquí, pero voy a tu piso si quieres.

—No... creo que voy a... tengo que escribir.

Silencio.

—Está bien —susurró Alice.

[...]

La conversación que Edward y Tania mantuvieron por teléfono no fue larga y Edward estuvo tranquilo durante todo el tiempo.

—¿Y bien?—le pregunté cuando se sentó a mi lado.

Edward encogió los hombros mientras se dejaba caer contra el respaldo.

—Esta molesta por como se ha enterado más que nada...

—¿Te ha dicho algo?

—Se enteró por tu jefe. Richard comentó algo en una reunión con él suyo, justo cuando Tania estaba dejándoles unos cafés en su despacho. Dice que esta dolida porque no se lo había dicho... le he dicho que solo lo sabían Rose y Alice, y tus jefes porque pensaste que debías informarles de tus planes de futuro. Se _alegra_... de que las cosas nos vayan bien... al menos eso ha dicho.

Resoplé. _Se alegraba... ¿en serio?_

[...]

—¿Cuando pensabais decírnoslo?—nos susurró Carlisle mientras vigilaba que Esme no se diera cuenta.

Edward miró hacia donde él miraba mientras yo suspiraba.

—Queríamos que fuera una sorpresa y decíroslo cuando hubiese algo que decir.

—¡Oh!, ¿Aún no estás...? Pensé que...

—Aún no, pero—contestó Edward mirándome a mí, mientras sonreía— de todas formas hemos decidido en la cena decirlo oficialmente, no queremos que mamá, ni los Swan se enteren de refilón... como tú.

Esa noche ya en casa llamé a mis padres. Mi madre lloró. Lo hizo solo sabiendo que estábamos intentándolo... así que no quería ni pensar que ocurriría cuando sea algo oficial. Según ella mi padre reacciono a su manera y dijo que se alegraba. Así que programé con mi madre ir a Forks ese mismo fin de semana, y pasarlo tranquilamente con ellos.

[...]

—¿Y... os vais a casar?

—Mamá...—suspiré—no lo sé, de momento no.

—Pero, bueno Edward tiene todo en regla, ¿no?

—¿El divorcio?—Mi madre asintió— Si, pero... bueno de momento, estamos bien así.

—Si vais a tener hijos es mejor que lo formalicéis.

—No creo que Edward esté listo para dar ese paso, mamá...

—¿Y tú?

—Bueno...—suspiré—supongo que si me lo pide... Seré igual de feliz si no lo hace, a fin de cuentas es solo... una formalidad.

—Eso es lo que dices ahora—Miré a mi madre que seguía añadiendo cosas a la ensalada que estaba preparando.

—¿Qué crees qué hacen papá y Edward en el garaje, no tardan mucho? ¿No le estará sermoneando?

—No creo cielo, de primeras refunfuñó un poco, pero está bastante contento, aunque lo niegue... ayer compré cosas para hacer punto e incluso opinó sobre los colores que debía coger para que sea todo lo más neutro posible hasta que sepamos el sexo del bebé y... ¿Qué?

Mi madre me miró y debió ver la sonrisa que tenía en la cara.

—¿Vas a aprender a hacer punto?

—Sí, por supuesto, ¿no es lo que hacen las abuelas?

Las dos nos echamos a reír. Justo en ese momento Edward entró en la cocina y se quedó mirándonos sonriendo.

—¡Oh, cielo! ¿Quieres algo ?—ofreció mi madre.

—El jefe me manda a por un par de cervezas.

Mi madre dejó lo que hacia limpiándose las manos en el delantal se dirigió hacia el frigorífico.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo en el garaje?

—Tu padre me estaba enseñando las cosas que tiene guardadas.

—¿Qué cosas?

—No me lo puedo creer—susurró mi madre.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Le dije que no lo hiciera... tú padre tiene la impresión de que a lo mejor queréis las cosas que guardamos de cuando naciste tú.

—¿Aún sigue mi cuna en el garaje? Si hace tiempo que... desapareció.

—Tú padre la desmontó, me la ha enseñado—Edward levantó las cejas mientras sonreía.

—No—dije exagerando como si no me lo creyera, mientras salía de la cocina hacia el garaje seguida por Edward— ¿Papá?—dije entrando en el garaje donde mi padre estaba recolocando varias cajas, se dio la vuelta sorprendido como si le hubiese pillado haciendo algo que no debía—¿Qué haces?

—Nada...—mi padre miró por encima de mi hombro a Edward.

—Ha sido Reneé, lo juro.

—¿Eso es mi cuna?

Mi padre suspiró y asintió.

—Tu cuna y algunas cosas más... le estaba diciendo a Edward, que quizás podemos tenerlas aquí, para cuando tengáis que dejarnos al... bebé. Tú madre es muy joven para ser abuela—refunfuñó.

—Pues yo creo que ella está encantada, papá—Resopló—Y aún no va a ser abuela, no estoy embarazada todavía.

—Bueno solo quería tener esto a mano para cuando haga falta—dijo aún refunfuñando como suele hacer con todo.

Me acerqué a él y puse mi mano sobre la mejilla opuesta a mí y atraje su cara hacia mi besándole en la otra mejilla.

—Gracias, papá.


	32. Chapter 32

_Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, cuya historia y personajes han inspirado este fanfic._

* * *

**No sabes lo que tienes… hasta que lo pierdes.**

**XXXII**

—¿Qué _no_ le gusta?

—No—Kate parecía tan indignada como yo. Mientras caminaba a toda prisa por el pasillo y yo intentaba aguantar su paso.

—¿Y se puede saber como ha llegado el manuscrito a sus manos?

—Richard...

—¿Pero...? Richard dijo que nos reuniríamos los tres con Samuels antes de nada... ¿no?

—Eso dijo, pero al final le envió el manuscrito a Samuels. Insistió en que quería leerlo, para aligerar las cosas y fue él quien le envió la copia a Volturi.

—Pero... ¿a Samuels le ha gustado? Kate, puedes parar un momento, ¿por favor?

Kate se detuvo y quedamos una frente a la otra.

—Samuels ha dicho que a Volturi no le ha gustado y punto, Bella.

—¿Y a ti? ¿Que dijo Richard?

—Richard no me dijo nada.

—Kate... y... ¿a ti?

—Bella, mira, ya da igual lo que yo opine, una vez en manos de Samuels, mi lectura es prescindible.

—Kate, se que estas enfadada, pero... no lo es para mi. Quiero saber que opinas tú.

Kate suspiró.

—Esta bien. Pienso que podías haber escrito un par de capítulos más, pero en rasgos generales me gusta y el final me parece inteligente y... bueno yo tenía algunas ideas y cambios que proponerte pero, obviamente ya dan igual. Vamos, nos están esperando—Kate empezó a caminar a toda prisa de nuevo.

—¡Espera!... ¿Los dos?

—Los tres.

—¿Los tres?

—Volturi está con ellos.

—¡Qué! No puedo...—paré de golpe en mitad del pasillo.

—Bella...—Kate volvió sobre sus pasos hasta llegar hasta mi—, mira, sé que Volturi no te gusta, pero necesitamos su _bendición_ ya lo sabes.

—Yo... yo pagaré mi libro si hace falta.

—No digas tonterías, Bella, no le necesitamos solo para tu libro, ayudará a otros lanzamientos de la editorial—Kate tiró de mi y cuando llegamos ante el hall previo a la oficina de Samuels, volvió a pararse, revisó su traje y después se giro hacia mi y me sonrió—. Tranquila... hablaré yo, ¿vale?

Después llamó a la puerta.

[...]

Estaba a punto de llorar, mientras veía como Samuels y Volturi criticaban uno a uno los capítulos del libro, los habían analizado hasta el último detalle, punto y la última coma. Querían cambios aquí y allá. Pocas cosas les gustaban.

Prácticamente querían que escribiera el libro entero de nuevo.

Kate defendió a capa y espada todos los puntos que pudo e incluso Richard defendió muchos, pero no todos.

—¿Isabella?—la voz de Samuels me sacó de mi sopor—¿Cuando crees que podrías tener listo un nuevo manuscrito, con los cambios que quiero.

—¿Todos los cambios?—preguntaron Kate y Richard casi a la vez—él asintió.

—¿Isabella?—insistió.

Miré a Samuels y después a Kate.

—Yo...—miré el conjunto de papeles que tenía delante en el que habían anotado capítulo por capítulo que cambias querían y como los querían.

Me estaba mareando esto era demasiado. No entendía nada.

_¿Qué le había hecho yo a Volturi?_

—Bella y yo nos reuniremos durante esta semana y lo hablaremos...—oí decir a Kate pero como dejo de hablar alcé la mirada.

Samuels había levantado la mano indicando a Kate que dejará de hablar y me miraba a mi fijamente.

—Tengo que... estudiarlo—susurré.

—Si por supuesto—dijo Samuels—, pero más o menos ¿cuanto?

Miré a Kate que miraba hacia Samuels claramente inquieta y después a Richard que no levantaba la mirada de los papeles que tenía delante.

Sentí ardor en el estómago de repente.

—Pues... son muchos cambios...—susurré aún más bajito. Estaba segura de que casi no me oían. Miré a Volturi e inmediatamente desvié la mirada. Sus ojos eran fríos y calculadores. Me ponían muy nerviosa.

Richard empezó a hablar sobre la cantidad de cambios que eran, había muchas cosas a tener en cuenta y que obviamente necesitaría bastante tiempo en hacerlo todo. Samuels y Volturi estaban pendientes de él.

Kate puso su mano sobre la mía y la miré. Su rostro me indicaba que estaba preocupada.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—Susurró.

—No lo sé.

—Estás temblando—dijo colocando su mano sobre mi frente.

—Creo... que necesito un poco de aire.

Me levanté bruscamente.

Se que tanto Richard como Samuels me preguntaron que pasaba, pero salí de la habitación lo más rápido que pude y corrí por el pasillo.

Sabía que al lado de la recepción había una puerta que daba a un balcón, y no pare hasta que mis manos se apoyaron sobre la barandilla y respiré profundamente.

Lloviznaba.

—¡Bella!—Kate me puso la mano sobre la espalda—Bella, respira... tranquila... Hablaremos con ellos, de acuerdo.

Cuando me giré hacia ella vi que Richard estaba sujetando la puerta del balcón.

—Pasad vamos, está lloviendo—una vez entramos Richard continuó—voy a volver. Kate lleva a Bella a mi despacho. Échate un rato ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí.

Kate me dejó tumbada en el sofá que había en el despacho de Richard y se marchó a por un poco de agua y algo dulce.

Mi móvil vibro en mi bolsillo y lo saqué.

**_Que tal ha ido? Volveré tarde. Quirófano. Una urgencia. Te quiero. -E_**

**_Mal. Voy a tener que re-escribirlo entero. Despiértame cuando llegues, por favor. -B_**

**_Qué? Pero si el libro es increíble! Es el mejor de toda la saga. -E_**

**_No quiero hablarlo por mensajes. -B_**

**_OK. Voy a buscar a alguien que me cubra. Saldré lo antes que pueda. -_**

**_No, no hace falta. Por favor... -B_**

Edward ya no contestó.

Richard volvió con Kate.

Había conseguido un mes para hacer una revisión y tendríamos una nueva reunión.

—¿Tan horrible es?—le pregunté con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—No, no lo es, hay muchos cambios que han pedido que no creo que debas hacer... voy a revisarlos con Kate y te mandaremos las notas pasado mañana. Deberías irte a casa, y descansar. Le diré a Lauren que te pida un taxi.

—He venido en coche.

—Puedo llevarte yo. Me cogeré un taxi para volver aquí—Ofreció Kate.

—Perfecto—dijo Richard levantándose y caminando hasta su mesa.

Kate y yo volvimos en mi coche a mi casa en silencio.

—Bueno...—dijo cuando ya habíamos aparcado—intentaré que Richard no sea muy exigente y que tengas que cambiar lo menos posible.

—Gracias.

Kate me abrazó.

Y después esperó a que entrara en el ascensor antes de irse.

Cuando entré en casa me arrastré por el pasillo hasta nuestro cuarto. Me quité los zapatos y me dejé caer sobre la cama abrazando la almohada de Edward con fuerza.

Y lloré hasta quedarme dormida.

* * *

_Y no, Tania no tiene nada que ver con esto._


	33. Chapter 33

_Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, cuya historia y personajes han inspirado este fanfic._

* * *

**No sabes lo que tienes… hasta que lo pierdes.**

**XXXIII**

En un estado semiconsciente me abracé fuertemente a Edward cuando se tumbó a mi lado en la cama y agradecí inmensamente que me dejara dormir.

No se cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando abrí los ojos.

Estaba de nuevo sola en la cama y podía oír a Edward en la distancia, ajetreado en la cocina.

Me levanté lentamente y me arrastré por la casa como alma en pena.

— ¿Has descansado?—me preguntó Edward cuando se percató de mi presencia. Asentí lentamente— Kate llamó, quería saber como estabas, no le gustó tu aspecto cuando te dejó aquí—Me encogí de hombros—. Voy a hacer la comida, ¿qué te apetece?

—No tengo hambre—Vi entonces el manuscrito de la reunión con todas las notas de Samuels y Volturi—. ¿Has leído los cambios que quieren?

—Sólo parte... hacía el sexto capítulo decidí dejarlo. Creo sinceramente que deberías oponerte. Cuando llamó Kate ya había leído bastante y se lo dije. Me ha dicho que ella y Richard difieren en algunos puntos, pero ella hay cambios que han sugerido que no quiere que hagas y se pondrá de tu parte.

—Si Richard no nos apoya no servirá de mucho... y aunque lo haga, no sé hasta que punto servirá de algo.

—Escucha, Kate dijo que hasta pasado mañana no tendrán revisado todo, porque no llamo al hospital y me cojo mañana y pasado el día libre. Vámonos a Forks, si salimos ahora podemos cenar con tus padres, y los míos iban a ir unos día, y todavía están allí. El domingo tampoco trabajo así que podemos aprovechar hasta el máximo. Pueden mandarte esos cambios por correo, ¿no?

— ¿En serio? ¿Y Sean? Es tu fin de semana...

—Llamaré a Tania y lo cambiaré, o si le parece bien nos lo llevamos con nosotros, si quieres.

—Claro que quiero.

—De acuerdo. Por qué no vas a preparar lo que necesites llevarte mientras hago las llamadas, ¿eh? Luego comemos algo ligero y nos vamos—Edward se dio la vuelta y cogió su móvil de la encimera.

Me acerqué a él.

— ¿Edward?

— ¿Si?—dijo girándose de nuevo hacia mí.

—Gracias—dije abrazándole con fuerza, rodeando mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y apoyando mi mejilla sobre su pecho.

—No tienes que darme las gracias, cariño.

—Claro que sí, no sé que haría sin ti—Edward besó mi frente. Suspiré—. Bueno, voy a hacer la _maleta._ ¿Quieres que meta un par de cosas para ti?

Él sonrió. Eso era un si.

No pude evitar soltar una leve carcajada. Edward era un desastre haciendo maletas, era peor que una chica, metía mil cosas y daba mil vueltas preguntándose si debía llevar una cosa u otra, si iba a hacer frío o calor... era muy gracioso ver todo el proceso, pero iba a ser mucho más rápido si le hacía yo la maleta.

[...]

Sean salió del coche y corrió hacia Charlie que le esperaba a los pies de los escalones del porche con los brazos abiertos. Era increíble lo bien que se llevaban.

Recordaba que cuando yo tenía la edad de Sean todos mis amigos tenían miedo a mi padre. Él era el jefe de policía que siempre estaba enfadado y todo el mundo quería ser bueno delante de él.

En cambio a Sean le fascina que Charlie sea policía, sobre todo desde la vez que le dio una vuelta por todo Forks en el coche de policía encendiendo las luces y haciendo sonar la sirena.

Mi madre nos abrazó y miró a Sean.

—Me alegra mucho que hayáis podido venir... los tres—comentó mirando a Edward.

—Y a nosotros—dijo Edward separándose para sacar las maletas del coche.

Mi madre me pasó el brazo por la cintura y caminamos hacia el interior.

— ¿Bueno...?—dijo desviando la mirada hacia la parte baja de mi cuerpo.

—Aún no.

—Oh... pensé que esta visita...

—Necesito despejarme.

[...]

— ¿Dónde están mis padres?—dije bajando los escalones y sentándome junto a Edward en las escaleras del porche trasero.

—Han ido al supermercado.

— ¿Y Sean?

—Con ellos.

—Oh...—Edward levantó el brazo y me acurruqué junto a su costado— ¿Cuánto he dormido?

—Un par de horas... ¿quieres ir al prado?—un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Es qué...? La última vez que fuimos al prado...

—Lo sé... creemos un recuerdo nuevo allí, vamos—dijo levantándose y ofreciéndome la mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie—. Aprovechemos que no llueve y que no parece que vaya a hacerlo—dijo guiñándome un ojo mientras cogía una manta que había sobre una de las sillas que mi madre tenía en el porche.

* * *

_Hola,_  
_ Sé que estoy desaparecida, ojala pudiera escribir más, pero ahora está complicado. Parece que podré empezar a sacar huequitos ahora, así que al menos intentaré acabar lo que está empezado. _


	34. Chapter 34

_Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, cuya historia y personajes han inspirado este fanfic._

* * *

**No sabes lo que tienes… hasta que lo pierdes.**

**XXXIV**

— ¿Qué opinas de esta?— levanté la vista del portátil para ver que Edward levantaba un catálogo de Ikea abierto por la página del apartado infantil. Señalaba con el dedo un armario con cajones y puertas de colores brillantes.

Desde que habíamos vuelto de Forks Edward estaba obsesionado con arreglar la habitación de Sean, en la que ahora había un sofá cama, una cómoda y unas cuantas cajas de colores de cartón. Todo, según él, con vistas a que en el futuro 2 niños en esa habitación.

Suspiré.

— ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a él? Es su cuarto.

—Si, pero pronto será el cuarto que tendrá que compartir.

—Ni siquiera estoy embaraza Edward.

—Pero lo estarás, antes o después. ¿Qué opinas de este?, si es una niña quedará más... _¿bonito?_

Miré que me señalaba un mueble similar en colores pastel.

—Opino que a Sean _no_ le va a gustar que una de las puertas sea rosa, Edward.

— ¿Qué te gustaría tener?

Le miré unos segundos antes de suspirar y volver a llevar la mirada a la pantalla del ordenador.

—Me da igual.

—Ya... pero... por experiencia sé que siempre hay una preferencia.

—De momento quiero quedarme embarazada, Edward, no quiero fantasear, nuestras madres y _tú_ ya lo hacéis por mi.

Pude oír como se levantaba, cerré el portátil y no le miré hasta que se puso de cuclillas a mi lado.

—Bella... vamos...

—Estoy bien, es solo que mi madre solo habla de cosas que tengo que comprar...

—Tenemos que comprar—suspiré.

—_Tenemos_ que comprar. La tuya ha hecho ya 5 jerseys de punto en colores _neutros._Y tú ahora con muebles y...

—Hay que arreglar esa habitación Sean no puede dormir en ese sofá-cama de por vida.

—Lo sé... compra los muebles para él, pensando en él, Edward no en un bebé que ni siquiera hemos concebido todavía.

— ¿Qué escribes?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué no quieres que lo vea? Has cerrado la pantalla.

—Oh...—suspiré y abrí la pantalla dejando que Edward viese lo que aparecía en ella.

Edward observó en silencio la página sobre información sobre distintos métodos de reproducción asistida.

Después se puso de pie y se sentó frente a mí en la mesa.

No era capaz de descifrar su expresión, no sabía si estaba enfadado, ofendido o simplemente sorprendido.

—Edward... yo...

— ¿Por qué no me has consultado?

—Solo estoy leyendo... solo quería... no sabía... yo...—suspiré y cerré los ojos—y si hay algún problema... en mí.

—Bella no tiene porque a ver ningún problema.

—Ya, pero... bueno está claro que si hay algún problema... no eres tú.

—También podría haberlo en mí.

—Tu tuviste a Sean.

—Si, pero eso no implica...

—Solo estoy cansada de llevarme un disgusto cada mes.

— ¿Te ha venido el periodo?—Asentí.

Edward suspiró y apoyó los codos en la mesa apoyando la cabeza en sus manos.

—Podríamos pedir una cita, ¿solo para... ver?

—No quiero concebir mi hijo en un laboratorio—susurró.

—Gracias—dije levantándome bruscamente de la mesa dirigiéndome hacia nuestra habitación.

—Bella, espera, eso ha sonado fatal, lo sé, lo siento, no era mi intención, es solo que me gustaría forma parte del proceso y haciéndolo así... bueno, no es lo mismo—Edward me detuvo antes de cruzar la puerta de nuestro cuarto.

—Quizás deberíamos dejar de intentarlo durante un tiempo. Quizás sin la presión...

— ¿Es lo que quieres?

—No lo sé.

Edward me abrazó y besó mi pelo mientras yo hundía mi frente en su pecho.

* * *

_Que poco tacto Edward... de verdad xD (que mala soy... prometo que pronto los embarazo)_


	35. Chapter 35

_Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, cuya historia y personajes han inspirado este fanfic._

* * *

**No sabes lo que tienes… hasta que lo pierdes.**

**XXXV**

Respiré profundamente mientras me dirigía hasta ellos, no solo estaba ya nerviosa por saber que Samuels estaría presente en la reunión, _vía satélite,_ y que Volturi estaría sentado allí junto a Richard; Kate no iba a estar presente, ya que, según Samuels, su trabajo era ayudarme a mí en la edición antes de presentar nada a Richard, y esto ya había sido presentado a Richard.

Ahora, al final del pasillo un poco apartadas de Richard y Volturi, hablando con Kate, estaba Tania, las dos sujetaban en la manos unos cuadernos, probablemente agendas, y como si hubiesen leído mi mente alzaron la vista y me miraron. Kate sonrió. La expresión de Tania no cambio, estaba seria y continuó escribiendo algo en la agenda que había entre sus manos.

Kate caminó hacia mí, mientras Richard invitaba a Aro a ir sentándose en la sala.

Tania se dirigió hacia unos sofás que había en el pequeño hall que había entre el pasillo y la sala de reuniones.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Estás muy pálida—Negué— Bella, lo harás muy bien, ya hemos hablado de esto. Será como el otro día con Richard.

—¿Te refieres a que Richard hoy también estará a la defensiva?

—Bella, Richard defenderá tu posición...

—En la medida que sea necesario, si, lo sé...—Cuando llegamos a la altura de Tania la miré—Tania...—susurré saludándole con un movimiento de cabeza.

Ella sonrió y se levantó.

—Isabella, ¿cómo estás? ¿quieres que te preparé algo?

—Richard y Volturi tomarán café...—dijo Kate.

Tania me estaba analizando de arriba a abajo.

—Un vaso de agua, por favor...—Tania volvió a mirarme a los ojos, sonrió levemente y camino hacia la pequeña habitación que había a la derecha del pasillo—¿No se supone que eso debería hacerlo Sue?

—Volturi insistió en que lo hiciera ella—susurró Kate—. Bueno, entra, te están esperando.

Al entrar en la sala de reuniones pude ver al fondo de la mesa, en la cabecera opuesta, un portátil, con la imagen del despacho de Samuels en Nueva York, se le oía hablar pero no estaba en pantalla.

Richard estaba sentado a la izquierda y frente a Volturi.

Había una silla junto a Richard. Caminé hacia ella y me senté.

Volturi estaba hablando por teléfono, pero me saludó con un movimiento de cejas.

Sonreí levemente.

Él sé dio cuenta que la sonrisa solo era por educación.

Este hombre no me daba ni la más remota confianza.

Miré a Richard y me sonrió.

—Bella Samuels está atendiendo una llamada, en cuanto acaben empezaremos.

—¿Habla con Volturi?

—No—rió Richard por lo bajo—, Volturi lleva al teléfono desde que llegó.

Diez minutos después estábamos todos enzarzados en nuestra reunión.

—Bella, sinceramente, creo que hasta el presente te hemos aconsejado bien, no entiendo tu negativa a cambiar esos textos.

—No quiero dejar el final en el aire, creí que estábamos de acuerdo con el último manuscrito. No tengo intención de continuar escribiendo sobre estos personajes.

—Nadie esta insinuando eso—dijo Volturi sin mirarme.

—Acabar el libro de esa manera da pie a una continuación.

—Da pie a que cada persona se imagine como sigue la historia—dijo Samuels.

—Con mi final también—dije yo dirigiéndome a la imagen de Samuels.

—Con tu final, Bella, consigues que la gente sepa que la historia queda ahí, viven felices, juntos, eternamente y ya está—replicó él.

—Samuels, con todos mis respetos, yo tampoco veo necesario dejar el final abierto, si realmente ninguno tenemos en mente una continuación en el futuro.

—¿Y si quisiéramos retomar la historia de otros personajes?

_¿Qué?_

—No es necesario dejar este final abierto para hacer eso.

Volturi se aclaró la garganta y todos le miramos.

—Creo, que dejé claro que mi subvención era para estos libros, no para una novela pseudo-romántica de talante histórico—dijo dejando caer con desprecio el borrador de mi último trabajo sobre la mesa. El silencio podía cortarse con cuchillo—. Esto no da dinero a largo plazo, pero esto otro—dijo acariciando la portada de la última entrega de la saga—, mueve masas de fans adolescentes, señorita Swan.

—Mis fans—dije antes de aclararme la garganta—, no solo son adolescentes, y están ansiosos de leer cosas nuevas.

—Bella—dijo Samuels—, tus fans esperan probablemente algo _similar_ a lo que has escrito hasta ahora.

—Lo sé, pero creo que esto les gustara también.

—Es demasiado aburrido—dijo de nuevo Volturi mirándome fríamente.

—¿Aburrido?—susurré.

—Señor Volturi—empezó a decir Richard—, aburrido no creo que sea justo de ningún modo, creo que Bella a demostrado una gran avance y madurez en su forma de escribir...

—Aburrido—insistió—. Señorita Swan, ¿Dónde ha dejado encerrada a la adolescente que escribía esto otro?—dijo señalando el manuscrito.

—¿Perdón, cómo dice?

—¿Dónde están las hormonas, el enamoramiento, la tensión sexual?

—¿Bella?—preguntó Samuels.

—No entiendo...

—Es muy simple Isabella, ¿Dónde esta la persona qué escribió esto?—dijo Volturi alzando una ceja.

Sé que mi expresión dejaba clara no solo mi confusión, sino también el hecho de que me sentía ofendida con la insinuación.

—Subvencionaré esto, si se adapta al mismo público. Cambie el momento histórico en el que se desarrolla o la edad de los personajes. John—dijo dirigiéndose a Samuels—, apenas hay cambios de los que sugerimos.

—Lo sé Aro, pero_ eso_ ya lo he hablado yo con Richard—Miré a Richard. Él me hizo un gesto que me indicaba que no me preocupase—. Quiero otra reunión, Isabella, en 3 semanas. El viernes pasaré mi revisión tras leer la Aro, y os enviaré la conclusión final. Aro os dejará una copia de la revisión que me ha enviado a mi, pero hablaremos cuando yo revisé también sus opiniones. ¿De acuerdo?

—Bien, de acuerdo—dijo Richard.

Samuels se despidió y se perdió la conexión.

Alcé la vista de mi regazó y vi que Volturi miraba a Richard, y cuando me giré hacia él, vi que la mirada de Richard hacia Volturi era fría.

Volturi empujó el manuscrito hacia nosotros.

—Creo que, usted entiende mi punto de vista, no es así.

—Lo entiendo si, pero no es lo que Bella quiere, ni lo que firmó en su contrato inicialmente.

—Podías crear una franquicia de proporciones gigantescas, señorita—dijo dirigiéndose a mí.

No me gustaba el tono.

—Yo no quiero...

—Creo que podemos dar por terminada la reunión—dijo Richard poniendo su mano sobre la mía para que no dijese nada más.

—Claro—dijo Volturi poniéndose en pie.

Se despidió y se marchó.

—Cada vez me gusta menos ese hombre.

Kate entró y se sentó frente a nosotros su cara llena de preocupación.

—¿Cómo ha ido?

—Mejor de lo que esperaba—dijo Richard.

—¿En serio?—dije yo incrédula.

—Créeme Bella, pensé que no iban a darnos otra oportunidad.

—¿_Oportunidad_? Quieren aún más cambios y además cambios en la saga, sobre un manuscrito cerrado.

—No te preocupes por la saga, no vamos a ceder en ese final. No voy a ceder, yo _pelearé _con John, no es la primera vez que paso por algo así con él. Si por el fuera todos las saga que ha habido en la editorial serían infinitas.

—¿Y que me dices de lo que ha insinuado Volturi? Prácticamente ha dicho que he perdido mi... _chispa, _por decirlo de alguna manera.

—Bella, sinceramente creo, que en eso... en parte... necesitas un descanso. Tienes la cabeza en otro lado.

—Lo que tengo es demasiada presión—dije apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y apoyando la frente sobre mis manos.

* * *

_!Feliz Año Nuevo!_


End file.
